Yule tide
by lebxeb
Summary: Christmas is coming the goose.. and all that jazz. Booths alone. Possible spoilers? No infringment intended. Note Rating Please if under age, back off.


_Yule Tide._

_**Bones sat opposite her partner Booth in silence sipping good coffee and nibbling on his chips in the local diner the always seemed to end up in after they had wrapped a case. He was on his mobile taking a call from his previous lover Rebecca with whom they conceived and had a son Parker. He was now eight and a cutie. Bones adored the little man. She was spending a whole lot of her free time with him recently. She had promised her partner to enrich his education in science something she was a master in. Via her father Max who treated the little boy like a grandson. They had over the last year or so got very close.**_

_**Booth snapped his phone shut his face ashen and angry. He rocked back in his chair and huffed shaking his head, then picked up his coffee and finished it in silence.**_

'_**Everything ok Booth?' she asked delicately, seeing him look out the window into space, not noticing the snow falling or the foot or so laying deep crisp and even over the sidewalks. Christmas decorations sparkling in the shops along the boulevard.**_

'_**I gotta go Bones… sorry..' he stood suddenly, throwing cash down to cover his share. His eyes, she noticed looked glassy and so sad. **_

'_**Kay. ' she said nervously, feeling sorry for him. Rebecca always seemed to limit his time with his son, as they were never married and she had a new lover now, every moment he spent with his son was treasured she knew Booth craved more time with Parker but each time he asked for a little more than Sundays or Saturday mornings she huffed puffed and made this extremely difficult. **_

_**The holidays were a few days away and he had told her recently that for once she was letting have Parker Christmas eve and most of the day, which had thrilled and excited him no end. Everyday he came in with a bounce and another present for his son under his arm. Explaining to her that 'saw this just couldn't resist' his eyes sparkling desperate to see the little mans face when he opened it. Bones had be pulling his leg about how much he had been purchasing and that he was spoiling him. He just laughed it off. Saying 'your only eight once Bones'. Being catholic born and bread, Christmas was a special time for her partner, he was like a child himself. Bones on the other hand didn't hold to Christmas much, being a atheist. her religion, science and reason, logic,, but in her youth she had enjoyed family and the season like any other child and teenager. It was only when her parents disappeared close to Christmas that she didn't celebrate. It was too difficult for her. But she understood peoples need for the season of good will and cheer, being an anthropologist she knew he importance of it. **_

_**Her mother dead and long buried but her father and brother established in her life, the season of good will to all men had returned to her. To the point this year that she was rather looking forward to it. She usually spent the holiday week alone in some far off land on a dig site in south American or china. However, Russ, and his partner who had two girls both of which Bones adored had invited her to lunch on Christmas day, her dad was going too. She was looking forward to it and had brought her own set of gifts in preparation. **_

_**Booth walked away without another look strode out into the street, jumped into his car and sped off. Bones was no physic, but it was obvious. Blatant, Rebecca had obviously pulled the rug out from him, again, and screwed up his Christmas. Her heart sank for him. **_

_**Their relationship with her long term partner was close, very close, almost intimate in a celibate way. Since he had been ill earlier this year many things had changed between them. But they had always been professional and extremely deep friends. He needed a friend. She made up her mind in a nano second and paid the bill, leaving instantly to follow him back home. **_

_**As she drove her silver convertible Mercedes at a fair lick down the street towards his apartment, her quick silver mind, genius mind, Iq to put Einstein to shame, literally, processed and concluded her plan.**_

_**As she pulled up and parked along side his SUV, on the opposite side of the street. She could see the shadow of him moving around in his kitchen. She walked up the stone stoop and rang his bell. he didn't answer. She thought she should let herself in with her key, but decided to try again. This time he bleeped her in, and she opened the doors and walked to his apartment door. Seeing he had already opened it, ajar, she pushed it slowly open peering around it.**_

'_**Booth?'**_

'_**Yeah Bones in here.' his voice sounding tight and desperately sad. Her heart tweaked. She hated the sound of it. She walked in slowly clicking the door closed. Walking into his lounge, he sat head in hands with a bottle of scotch and very large one poured. She sat next to him in silence. **_

_**His lounge was decorated as gaudily as possible, streamers hung from every surface floor to ceiling, a huge tree, thrown with lights and bobbles of every 'not' matching shade, tinsel everywhere . A pile of wrapped presents too numerous to count lay haphazardly under its base. Probably all for his son she mused. It looked horrific, but utterly sweet and adorable. She felt like crying for him. **_

'_**Rebecca is taking Parker to his grandmothers for Christmas.. Till new years eve..' he said at a whisper, reached for his glass and downed the amber liquid in one long slosh. He pushed the glass back to the table roughly. And flumped back closing his eyes, pushing his hair back with both palms sighing long and low. Bones poured him another shot, a treble, took a sip and handed it to him with a nudge of her elbow, he looked at her she gave him a sweet smile, loaded with sympathy. Then said seriously, a sparkle in her eyes.**_

'_**Fucking 'bitch'..' Bones said hard and nasty. Heartfelt. Booth looked stunned for a second then laughed, never heard her swear, it was a rare treat. He nodded, took the glass and downed that too. **_

'_**So when do you get to have him?' she walked to his kitchen and got herself a beer from his fridge. Popped the top walking back in. Totally at home in each others domains. he watched her come back in and sit next to him again toeing off her shoes pulling her legs up sitting at a right angle to him, sipping her cold one.**_

'_**New years eve.. She's going out to some 'party' I'm obviously the baby sitter..' bitterly. Bones swallowed nodded slowly her heart fluttering. **_

'_**Kay…I have a proposition for you Booth..'**_

'_**We gonna kidnap him, run off to Iceland for the holidays?' he said trying to sound amusing but in her heart she knew he would do that in a drop of a hat if she was up with him for it. **_

'_**Very tempting..' he huffed a snort grinning flashing his eyes to her, pouring a small one fingering the glass leaning forward staring into it. **_

'_**Spend Christmas with me Booth..' he looked to her his eyes dilating, she continued quickly, '**_

'_**I know it wont be the same without Parker.. I don't pretend to be as much fun, but I don't want you moping here alone.. It's just not right.. I've got no tree or decs.. You can come over Christmas eve early.., we can put up a tree and make gallons of eggnog.. get pie eyed.. I've got my publishers dinner and dance in the evening which I would be humbled if you would come as my guest.. Then midnight mass.. Stockings and on Christmas morning.. If Santa's been.. we can open presents.. Then off to lunch at Russ's and my family.. We could go skating in the park boxing day.. Make snow men.. Stay booth.. Please.. Stay with me..' she had her hand on his arm, his mouth way dry, his throat closed over and he felt tears threaten to fall he was touched and moved by her tenderness. **_

'_**Your serious?'**_

'_**Yes! Coarse.. Come on Booth.. Spend it with me..' she urged again. Her eyes bright and excited. He took her hand off his arm looked into her eyes and kissed the back of her hand, smiled wide. Bones grinned at his gallantry.**_

'_**Is that a yes?' she asked excitedly. Booth nodded with a gentle smile not trusting his voice. Bones leapt on him hugging him hard. Which made his heart pound and his groin tighten. She giggled cutely over his shoulder. **_

''_**Fantastic! Good boy.. ' she sat back looking deep into his eyes, 'Right plan of action..' she gave elated, 'Bring nothing.. We'll go shopping together for a tree and decs.. ' **_

'_**Gotta bring presses Bones!' he said sweetly, **_

'_**Oh yeah! Diamonds please..' she gave cheekily, he giggled nodding, 'Tux for Christmas eve.. They are sending a limo, so we can get totally smashed and I can heckle the priest at midnight mass..' she gave seriously but with huge tenderness. Booth was laughing at her she was obviously so happy he was coming. Booth was too, his blue funk dissipating slowly. **_

'_**You better not woman..'**_

'_**Stockings.. Over the mantle, sleep in.. then we'll get a cab to Russ's, have a slap up lunch and pay stupid games all afternoon..'**_

'_**Cool I got tonnes of stupid things to play!'**_

'_**Excellent.. Right that's settled.. Geese.. I'm so excited. Me and my best friend.. We'll have fun.. You'll see..' she hugged him again. **_

'_**You're a angel Bones.. Thanks so much I'm touched.. Honestly..' sweetly; he hugged her back hard. She lifted her head around to look into his eyes and they stared grinning warmly. They were very close, noses almost touching. There was a moment when she thought if he flicked his eyes to her lips she would kiss him, she so wanted to. So wanted him to flick his eyes to her lips. But he didn't. she waited and watched. Then sunk back onto her haunches. Her hands trailing down to his chest. She could feel his heart racing which was a good sign she mused, his eyes sparkled and twinkled at her, her grin grew impossibly wide.**_

'_**On second thoughts Booth.. Bring mistletoe..' she said standing drinking her beer down, then looked to him, beaming up at her. She waggled her brows humorously with a naughty smile. He huffed and nodded. **_

'_**Anything else?' calmly. **_

'_**No just the vegetation and diamonds..' cheekily, she slipped on her shoes and left him standing with a happy smile on his features. Bones jumped into her car headed home with her heart pounding. Three days before Christmas eve. She started to write her mental shopping list.**_

'_**Hi sweetie..'**_

'_**Oh hi Ange.. You off ?'**_

'_**Yes.. Little more shopping to do.. What you doing this year, Papua new guinea?'**_

'_**No.. ' haughtily, then smiled wide, 'Actually Booth is spending the holidays with me..'**_

'_**Whoa!' Ange jumped into the chair opposite her with an excited smile, 'Spill girlfriend..'**_

_**Bones giggled rolled back in her chair. 'Not like that Ange, Rebecca did the dirty on Booth, 'again'.. ' Ange tilted her head in sympathy understanding instantly.**_

'_**Yeah so I asked if he wanted to spend it with me.. He said yes.. So..'**_

'_**Ooooh lovely.. '**_

'_**Yeah.. I'm so looking forward to it actually, were putting up a tree and decs, dinner and dance, midnight mass, lunch on Christmas day at Russ and Dad.. Fun in the snow the day after.. He gets him new years eve..'**_

'_**Whell.. I'm impressed Bren.. truly.. You gonna jump him..?' cheekily.**_

'_**Nooo..w! We're friends Ange.. Great friends granted.. Just gonna hang out and cheer him up..'**_

'_**Yes well I find men like sex.. It 'really' cheers them up haaaaa..'**_

_**Bones gave her a pout then giggled shaking her head. 'I did tell him to bring nothing but mistletoe and diamonds.. haaa.. just joking you know?'**_

'_**Sweets would read so much into that Bren..'**_

'_**He would!' ironically. **_

'_**What you getting him for Christmas? You, naked, strategically placed bows, under the tree?' waggling her brows.**_

'_**Haaa!! Ange!? Behave…a few things actually.. We're doing stockings..'**_

'_**Awww so sweet.. fishnets?'**_

'_**Go! Go, you bad girl.. Skiddale..' Bones told her off, pointing out her office door for her to go. Ange laughed hugged her kissing her cheek warmly. **_

'_**See you tomorrow Sweetie..'**_

'_**Yeah bye Ange..' Bones smiled returning to her paper work chuckling.**_

'_**So Bones.. What time tomorrow?' Booth said munching his sandwich, holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder.**_

'_**Early..'**_

'_**Yeees.. What time?' **_

'_**Nine?'**_

'_**Cool.. So up for this..' he grinned taking another bite, trying to tie a bow on a present, badly, this was his third attempt. **_

'_**Good, me too… got ya tux?'**_

'_**Check..' he said grinning.**_

'_**Diamonds?' playfully,**_

'_**Check..'**_

'_**Booth?' seriously concerned,**_

'_**Haaa go on..' relaxing her.**_

'_**Stocking?'**_

'_**Check..'**_

'_**Mistletoe?' grimacing.**_

'_**Not yet.. Thought we could choose it when we get the tree.. get tones of berries on it..'**_

'_**Why?' interested.**_

'_**Every time you kiss under mistletoe you should take off a berry.. It's good luck Bones everybody knows that??'**_

'_**I don't! your making it up..'**_

'_**Nope all true. Look it up Bones.. Look I gotta go these diamonds are slippery suckers, bugger to wrap..' he clicked the phone closed with a little giggle. And a rumble of his shoulders.**_

_**Bones looked at the handset with a wonky worried brow. Had he? did he? No.**_

_**Bones woke early showered dressed casual and dried her hair, little make up and perfume. Checked herself in the mirror and smiled. She was so excited, she was determined to have a great Christmas this year, and to make his as good as it could be without his son. She knew there would be times he was down but she knew she had to give him those moments. Russ was delighted that Booth was coming to dinner, the girls loved him, thought he was a 'cute n funny guy' Russ had told Bones. **_

_**Her door bell rang and her heart raced her stomach flapped wildly, she trotted out to open the door wide to see her partner, dressed in jeans and funky gaudy dazzling fluffy jumper with a stupid smile on his face and a Santa hat rakishly atop his head. Bones burst out laughing he looked appalling. But in a totally hot way. **_

'_**Haaa!!! You mad man!' His smile lit her up, she grabbed his case and went in. **_

'_**Like it?'**_

'_**no it's horrific! Looks like a car wreck.. Haaa..'**_

'_**You gotta look a pratt at Christmas Bones it's a rule..'**_

'_**Haa where and in what universe..' she took his case into the spare room, flinging it on the bed. Turning to find him grinning madly at her, holding a single daisy up to her face.**_

'_**Awww Booth? So sweet.. Thank you..' she took it as he threw his suit bag on the bed. Grinning delighted by her reaction to the bloom.**_

'_**Cool room Bones thanks.. What no choccys on the pillow?' with a pout. **_

'_**haaa fool.. Make yourself at home Booth.. ' she stood for a second looking at her flower and grinned at him he nudged her, she swayed a little.**_

'_**Just gotta pop back to the car..' cryptically. She beamed**_

'_**Oooo pressys?' almost jumping on the spot.**_

'_**yeah but you gotta close your eyes.. It may take a while for me to bring them all in.. so no peaking..' tapping her nose brushing past her. **_

'_**Your crazy.. ' she followed him out with a sweet smile plastered. **_

_**He came back with another bag, she was making coffee in the kitchen he peaked around the door with a childish grin. **_

'_**Right close your eyes Bones no peaking',**_

'_**Oh for heavens.. Go on then.. ' he watched as she covered her eyes with both hands. **_

'_**No looking..'**_

'_**Get on with it booth!' grinning stupidly. **_

'_**Oh god so heavy..' he groaned making scuffing noises with his feet and grunting as if his bag weighed a tone. It didn't but he deserved an Oscar for his deception. 'Arrhhh.. Oooo my muscles.. You better not be peaking?' his smile cemented on as he trotted into the bedroom and hid the case in the wardrobe. **_

'_**Silly bugger hhaaa.' she poured them both a coffee her smile also fixed. As she turned he put a Santa hat on her head matching his. She giggled.**_

'_**I'm not wearing it Booth..' warningly but moved by his playfulness.**_

'_**hooo yes you are Bones.. No arguments, we are being totally stupid and adolescent.. Annnnd..' he drew out a fluffy clip on white beard and put it on her.**_

'_**No! No I point blank refuse.. On shit! Ok..' relenting instantly.**_

'_**That s my bones..' he put his on too. They both looked ridiculous and began to laugh their arses off. Her hands on his, they stilled looking deep into each other.**_

'_**So glad you're here Booth..' she said softly.**_

'_**Delighted to be here..' gratefully. Softly.**_

'_**So.. Lets drink this and go shopping..'**_

'_**Cool..' **_

_**They giggled trying to drink the coffee through the beards, she tried to take it off but the warning stare she got from him not only made her laugh she stopped keeping it on.**_

_**They trotted out to her car and she flung him her keys with a cute smile. 'You can drive a stick I presume?' sweetly.**_

_**He pouted but utterly delighted to drive her high performance Mercedes Benz, he had always admired it. 'Sure you don't mind?'**_

'_**Knock yourself out Booth..' jumping in with joy in her heart for his utterly obvious delight. He turned the engine on and revved it looking to her, with a smile that only a man could at sitting in control of all that horse power at his finger tips. Bones huffed a giggle shaking her head.**_

'_**Wanna be alone for a while?' naughtily. Booth panted like a rampant dog nodding, they both laughed again, hard. **_

_**They drove to the park where hundreds of trees were for sale. They took ages deciding and bickering on the size shape and type of tree to buy. **_

_**Bones had four and was deliberating, **_

'_**Bones pick one.. Just one.. My balls have disappeared..' amused at her checking out the trees with a critical eye. **_

'_**Booth? It's important to get the right tree.. Crap tree crap Christmas..'**_

'_**Right this one.. It's none drop, bushy and the right height..'**_

'_**humm maybe.. But this one has more branches..'**_

'_**Ooooh. for the love of.. ' he grumbled and took hold of the tree dragging it to the seller.**_

'_**no this one.. I like this one..' he stopped and turned walking back to her.**_

'_**Gonna be the death of me woman..' he muttered into her face, she giggled cutely making his heart tremble seeing her so beautiful with the stupid Santa hat and beard on. As he pulled away their beards got caught up and snapped back to there faces. Making them both still and roar with laughter.**_

_**People were staring at them as if they were insane. **_

'_**HAAA so funny.. God so funny.. nearly peed my panties..' she muttered taking the pointy end of he tree as he dumped the many branched one picking up the stump as they laughed all the way to the seller. **_

'_**I got it bones..' he pulled out his wallet.**_

'_**A arr no way.. My tree.. I pay..' shoving him out the way. He dropped a hip, **_

'_**Right, well.. I get the mistletoe then..' he stomped off to the bunches as Bones felt her stomach flip and paid with a smile. She walked over and looked at the bunches hanging above them as he spun a few looking seriously.**_

'_**This has loads of berry's but is a bit pathetic branch wise.. Whatdoya think Bones?' he looked to her looking up.**_

'_**I'm.. not.. sure..' she said inspecting them just as seriously, **_

'_**Oh god we back here again??' getting pouty again she looked to him and smiled hard.**_

'_**Maybe we should.. Test a few..?' softly slowly. His eyes widened, he stepped a little closer. Her hand came up to his fluffy crazy jumper. She lifted his beard over his eyes, then her own and kissed his lips softly holding them there for a few moments, she felt incredible and bold, Booth sighed softly. Then she sneezed hard, the fluffy strands tickling her nose. Booth stood still as she belly laughed, looking at him with his face covered in white beard. He puffed hard the beard dropped down and they giggled just staring into their eyes. **_

'_**That was nice.. Except for the sneeze 'obviously'..' she told him sweetly with a charming smile across her face. **_

'_**Actually I thought the best bit was when you sneezed..' he said seriously. She smacked his shoulder, he rocked reached up and took it down his shoulder shaking with silent chuckles. She looped his arm as he paid smiling a glance at her.**_

'_**Right lets get this in the car..'**_

_**They were twenty minutes with that as it was a sports car, eventually he had a brainwave took the hood down and placed it on the impossibly small back seat standing proud. They had been laughing so much their sides hurt, theirs eyes leaked constantly. So happy. **_

'_**Ok decorations Booth.. I need everything, silver and purple.. no tinsel..'**_

'_**Oh Bones 'gotta' have tinsel..' he drooled as they looped arms walking to the department store.**_

'_**No.. I want a classy tree Booth not a monstrosity that you have..'**_

_**He stood still, mouth open in horror.**_

'_**How very dare you.. My tree is a work of art..'**_

'_**Haa booth I hate to tell you this but it looks like somebody vomited on it after too much egg nogg..' with a raised serious brow. Pulling him along again.**_

'_**You 'wound' me.. it took me ..'minutes' to decorate..' offishly but loaded with lovely humour.**_

'_**haaa.. Looks like it..' pecking his cheek sweetly placating. He grinned wide going with the flow positively glowing. Two kisses and counting he was in booth happy land. **_

_**They headed to the Christmas department, she was like a ferret on acid, he trotted behind her as she picked out quickly and positively bobbles, trinkets and some very elegant pieces to adorn her tree. One long mantle swathe in fresh laurel and ivy. Booth loved it. Several candles. Several boxes of twinkle lights, popping all the items in the basket. Booth went an got another handing the first to the assistant who started to ring it up. When he returned she was looking at some very elegant china of the nativity, he stood close.**_

'_**What ya got there Bones..' she picked up the Mary and inspected it flicking him a glance. It was made by some Italian designer, major-ly expensive and tasteful.**_

'_**She's beautiful don't you think?'**_

'_**Gorgeous...yeah..' **_

'_**Christmas isn't all about Santa hats or tinsel is it Booth?' she asked softly.**_

'_**No Bones it isn't..' she nodded putting it back, she turned to the assistant. 'Could I have this too please..' the assistant nearly peed her pants with delight. Rushing to aid. Bones took his arm again. Wandering around picking a few more bits and pieces. **_

'_**Okay I'm done..' she said looking to him smiling under his beard. She giggled softly shaking her head.**_

'_**Hot chocolates are in order I think..' he said sweetly.**_

'_**God yes.. You read my mind Booth..' The assistant arranged for the purchases to be packed and taken to the car so they didn't have to carry them. They walked behind them slowly. With them safely stowed they walked to a café close by with outside seating and heaters. Sitting close watching the last minutes shoppers walk by, at fairly frantic paces. The men especially looking terrified and confused.**_

_**Bones giggled noting them, many of them.**_

_**What's funny?'**_

'_**Apart from you? The men.. you can see the panic in their faces, leaving the present buying to the last minutes fumbling around for the right gift for their wives, lovers or sweethearts.. It just amuses me is all..'**_

'_**Yeah.. Most guy are hopeless it's true.. They end up freaking out and buy lawnmowers or underwear that won't fit.. Tony at work asked me yesterday what to get his wife of twenty years..'**_

'_**Intrigued continue..' she leant over to look into his eyes. He matched her stance.**_

'_**I told him how would I know? He said he needed ideas.. So I said, asked what she was like hobbies, likes dislikes.. he told me he wanted to knock her socks off but didn't have a clue.. she's just some 'woman' problems and was feeling pretty down about herself.. He suggested a photo shoot you know the kinda thing where they make the lady up and make em look like they are on heroine and on a cat walk..?'**_

_**Bones giggled nodding understanding. **_

'_**Not a great idea.. So I said do you love her.. Still, after all these years.. He was shocked and said of coarse he did.. He started to rattle off all her attributes and the things he adored about her, how she was with their kids and stuff and how she had handled her illness with grace and dignity.. He was rambling so I interrupted him and said have you told her all this. He laughed and said she would freak if he did.. I said don't buy her anything.. Just tell her what you just told me, write it down .. You know a love letter? and put that under the tree.. She'll love your honesty and obvious passion for her after all these years.. I thought that would be pretty cool..'**_

'_**So do I Booth.. Perfect actually.. ' she gave nodding sipping her chocolate close to crying so touched by his insight and gentleness. ;Is he gonna write it?'**_

'_**Haa no idea, he went off muttering he was gonna ask Agent Torry in accounting.. he'll probably get her a lawnmower..'**_

'_**Haaa lets hope for his sake, she likes lawnmowers.. Come on lets get back, get pissed and put the tree up..'**_

'_**Speaking my language woman..' he paid the bill and the went off. He drove.**_

_**They piled into the apartment him dragging the tree her the accoutrements that went with it. **_

_**You put the tree up booth.. I'm gonna make us some lunch..'**_

'_**Cool could eat a horse..'**_

'_**Handy cos I have plenty of horse..' she flicked him a glance he was giggling struggling with the stand for the tree, his arse in the air. She grinned.**_

'_**Booth can I take this beard off? My chin is getting chafed and its' a fire hazard?'**_

'_**Haaa ok just for a while..' he relented standing back to see if the tree was straight. **_

'_**Ooo we need crappy Xmas music..' he trotted off to his room. Came back with a smile, opening her fancy top of the range bang and offan stereo, putting on a CD of Christmas music from Phil Spector. Bones twirled to see him doing a little gig and twirling around as if dancing with someone. Singing happily. She grinned returning to her task. **_

'_**So Bones tonight.. This 'publishers' do? What it all about?**_

'_**humm it's all their clients your know authors and partners dinner and thank you for making them tones of money over the year..'**_

'_**Cool do you go every year?' he came and helped her in the kitchen cutting up veg and peeling some potatoes. Sitting on the counter top as she worked around him charmed by his ease. And the fact it felt so domestic, cosy.**_

'_**No only the last three years.'**_

'_**Alone?'**_

'_**Yes.. Till today, tonight..'**_

'_**Excellent. So is Andy based on me?' she stopped still and smiled at him still with his beard on. **_

'_**You tell me..'**_

'_**Hummm..' he pinched a carrot and munched thinking. She continued to prepare the mac and cheese. Moving to the stove to make the sauce. 'Loosely I think, jobs the same. Obviously, ' he saw her nod, 'The guy has some odd traits though.. Not me at all..'**_

'_**Such as?'**_

'_**Oh you know he's not a stand up guy.. Bitches around a bit although he is totally into her..'**_

'_**True.. '**_

'_**But when she lets go and tells him how she feels about him, he gets all freaky and runs.. After he's done the naked tango.. That's not me..'**_

'_**Glad to hear it..' **_

'_**It's like you are in him that way..' bones stopped stirring to look at him over her shoulder he was still cutting up and thinking. **_

'_**If someone get too close you back off.. like him..'**_

'_**And your conclusion?' she asked softly stirring again adding the grated cheese bit by bit. She felt hands around her waist and stilled. Looking ahead. **_

'_**He's me.. And you.. Mixed..' he pecked her cheek, walking to her fridge and getting the huge jug of egg nogg, out pouring them each a huge glass. **_

'_**Very good.. Does that bother you?'**_

'_**Nah Bones I'm flattered truly.. Here drink up Bones.. If we get pied this tree will look like mine.. secretly I want it to be like mine though..'**_

'_**haaa you would your such a 'rebel'..'**_

'_**I try..' he gave seriously. 'Shall I lay up?'**_

'_**Yes thanks.. God you r a excellent house guest.. Do you snore?'**_

'_**Haaa don't know Bones I'm asleep..'**_

'_**ha ha' sarcastically. **_

'_**If you don't.. you're a keeper..' he stopped for a second and smiled warmly. Bones glanced towards him grinning and served up the mac and cheese. 'Grab the salad booth could you?'**_

'_**On it.' he rushed over bringing back then to the egg nogg.**_

'_**Great Bones my faaav.. Good eatin' ..' they clinked glasses and smiled. Tucking in, Booth had her in fits of giggles instantly as he tried to eat his food through the ridiculous beard. He played along for a while, but it was delicious and he was starving. He whipped it off, she could see him for real and he looked so much better without it. She could see him smile at her and his handsome face.**_

_**They talked and discussed where the baubles should go, bickered whether to put the lights on first or last. They both still had their hats on though which tickled Booth more than her. She did look adorable. **_

'_**What?'**_

'_**you look adorable in that hat Bones.. it's so you.. You should wear it tonight.. dare ya..'**_

'_**Haaa it will clash..'**_

'_**Ooo what ya wearing?'**_

'_**a D r e s s..' she droned.**_

_**He gave her a wonky quirky smile.**_

'_**colour Bones.. What colour.'**_

'_**green..'**_

'_**Ooo picksy.. Santa's little helper.. Should have got you a green hat.' he got a thump for that. He chortled sweetly.**_

'_**Shoes?'**_

'_**Yes I will wear shoes..'**_

_**He grinned and pushed her shoulder in a gentle chastise. They giggled at each other. Drinking tones of egg nogg, and getting a little off centre. Which made clearing away a little troublesome.**_

'_**Right tree..'**_

'_**yes it is..' they both stood looking at it, holding their drinks. smiled hard. This was so much more that she expected. Comfortable and easy, and so much fun. She hadn't laughed this hard in years and it made her feel so much younger and lighter somehow.**_

'_**Fool.. you pass I put..'**_

'_**Right.. Cool I can cope with that.' **_

_**They worked efficiently, smoothly. Bones was precise and orderly stepping back to admire and sing quietly while he sat cross legged on the floor opening packets and handing her up items. **_

'_**Looks good Bones.. Balanced..' she sat down next to him mimicking his position as she took a break staring at the tree. **_

'_**Humm is there much more?'**_

'_**Tones.. You got the swathe to put up as well maybe put a few on that..'**_

'_**Haa your such a Christmas prostitute Booth, less is more..'**_

'_**Crap.. More is more.. You don't stop at one orgasm do ya?'**_

'_**Haa excuse me?' looking to him incredulously. He rolled into her a little..**_

'_**Well I find one is never enough.. Be honest..' she looked him over smiling stupidly resting his head on her shoulder puppy eyes staring sweetly into her. She looked back to the tree.**_

'_**Depends on the intensity of them..'**_

'_**Arrh 'them' plural.. See.. I know you..' he accused sweetly. **_

'_**Do you?'**_

'_**FBI Bones.. FBI..' she shook her head smiling, stood from her cross legged position effortlessly, picking up a bauble. .**_

'_**yoga.. See yoga.. Tantric.. Taoist.. Aren't you?' she put the bauble on the tree and smiled at him. Picked up another bauble as he stood waiting for her to answer, she had that enigmatic smile teasing her lips as she placed yet another bauble on the tree carefully on tip toes. Then said after a long time, **_

'_**Yes..' dropping back to her flat feet hands on hips looking at the tree.**_

'_**HA! Knew it..! Hot dam.. I'm good..' he clapped his hands together in triumph at getting that tip bit out of her. She giggled at his excitement.**_

'_**Right come on FBI swathe and we need more egg nogg.. Well I do..' she walked away picking up the swathe and putting it over the mantle. **_

'_**Cool.. Lights later?'**_

'_**yeah.. ' the rest of the decs went up and the lights. Booth carefully unpacked the nativity scene and the figures and animals, it was gorgeous. 'Wow Bones this is stunning.. So beautiful.. Where do you want to put it?'**_

'_**You decide..'**_

'_**Seriously?'**_

'_**Yes.. I'm gonna lay down here that egg nogg has gone to my head..' she flumped down on the sofa stretching her legs out, and sighing. He smiled at her. Eyes closed and egg nogg in hand. He took it off her. She grinned up at him. **_

'_**Thanks..'**_

'_**No problem..' he set about putting the nativity together with reverence on pride of place, on her ottoman. He thought it looked fantastic. while the CD repeated again, he turned it down a little. Put up the mistletoe over the arch between her kitchen and lounge, flicked off the lights leaving the fairy lights on. The room sparkled and the tree looked amazing. He went to his bedroom taking out her gifts he had brought and put them around the tree, not many three in fact but they looked good. **_

_**Then he put the kettle on a made a pot of her good freaky coffee from the beans that the civet cat crapped out. When she had told him about the coffee once he had freaked but it was extraordinarily good coffee, she had it sent to her on a regular basis. She was all class his Bones. Led a simple life, but always had the best of what she could afford. He sat on the floor leaning his back against the couch by her head. Looking at the tree. Sipping a cup of coffee letting her snooze. **_

_**The smile on his face fixed but his thoughts soon turned to his son, and not being with him, he closed his eyes thinking of his cheerful face and felt sad he was going to miss him tomorrow, so much. He felt her palm cares his hair. It was if she knew what he was thinking and her soft touch and gentleness, made him smile and open his eyes back to the tree. **_

_**She pulled his hat back and his head she leaned up to look into his face they stared for a few moments. 'Come and join me..' she said softly. He dropped his head and did, rolling on his side to look at the tree with her, she eased him back into her, her hands slowly going over his waist and up to his sternum. Over his heart he took her hands and entwined fingers. **_

'_**It looks great doesn't it?' she said in his ear. **_

'_**yeah beautiful. .much better than mine.. I concede.. You were right Bones..' he said sadly. She looped her leg over his held him tighter. He could feel her soft breathing on his neck.**_

'_**Your a wonderful father Booth. The best..' kissing his head holding him tighter.**_

_**He dropped his head a little squeezing her hand tighter. They lay holding each other, her more than him, giving him comfort and warmth. His eyes sparkled with tears, unseen by her. **_

'_**I better get ready booth. It takes a while for me to make good..' she pecked the back of his head sweetly he could feel the soft smile on him. **_

'_**Crap Bones, you could wear sack cloth and ashes and you'd still be divine..' with a sweet smile on his lips, his tone sincere, tender and warm.**_

'_**Thank you.. That's probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me..' she moved off him knelt up behind him as he turned his head to look into her, she grinned wide and to his surprised pushed him off the couch onto the floor. **_

'_**Whell that is the last time I give you a compliment, you ugly cow' he grunted affronted but holding back his chuckles.**_

'_**You just said I was divine?!?' pointing a accusingly at him.**_

'_**I lied.'**_

'_**Arrh' stunned shock and appalled she sucked in a breath, 'Your catholic? Santa will mark you off his list.. And so am I.. bad, bad Boothy..' he got up giggling hugging her hard, she reciprocated.**_

'_**This is such fun Bones.. '**_

'_**God yes.. it is.. Use the master bathroom Booth.. I've got an en suite..'**_

'_**Brag, brag, brag..' he whined. Rolling his eyes.**_

'_**Your just jealous.. I might let you see my inner sanctum if you behave yourself tonight..' flaring her eyes at him walking away. **_

'_**Your so forward.. Such a minx..' he heard her chuckling as she disappeared.**_

_**Booth sat fiddling with a few baubles waiting for her to come out from her bedroom. Best tux money could rent adorned his physique, his lofas so shinny he could see his face in them from above. He checked his watch.**_

'_**Bones get you hiney out here! Your late!' **_

'_**I'm not!' she said striding out. He looked up.**_

'_**Holy flying duck Bones.. You're a .. Jesus woman.. Da Vinci couldn't have done better.. Phew..' he staggered, blown away. He let his eyes devour her, relish the vision of her figure hugging emerald gown, crushed silk drooping dangerously low between her breast, mirror at the back showing her perfect back and spine off to perfection, thigh length shapely honed legs matching shawl and clutch. Her ears held simple pearls and a string around her neck. Hair loose and wavy. **_

'_**your drooling Booth..' she walked up to him, adjusting his bow tie although it was perfect she just wanted to be close. There eyes locked.**_

'_**You smell edible too..' he grinned. **_

'_**And you ..well.. Spectacular.. Candy on my arm..'**_

'_**Haaa.. Seriously Bones awesome..' he was and nodded to reassure her of his sincerity. She gave a tiny nod in acceptance.**_

'_**Tempe.. Not Bones ok?' she said softly taking his hand and kissing it as she gently eased him towards her kitchen. **_

'_**Oooo I don't know.. You my 'Bones' bones..' he said sweetly. She beamed a smile at him then looked up, his eyes followed hers. There it was, hanging dangerously above them. The mistletoe.**_

'_**Tempe.. Please..' she said looking back to him nervous as hell. Her voice wavering slightly. He took a breath letting it go slowly through his nostril, she watched his eyes, as they flicked to her lips, and her heart skipped a beat. **_

'_**Kiss me Seeley..'**_

'_**Yes Tempe I will, I'm just guarding my loins..'**_

'_**haaa..' the softest most delicate chuckle left her lips, which dragged his breath from his lungs he stepped close touched her face with his fingertips, the other on her waist softly. Almost scared to touch something so perfect. **_

_**He touched her lips with the merest warmth she barely felt it, he mouthed his lips once then touched hers slightly more firmly he could swear he felt a tremor ripple through her, or was it him. Bones lifted her hands to his face.**_

'_**No one is counting steamboat Seeley..' softly, smoothing her lips across his, he couldn't help the groan of arousal that action had on him. She mouthed his lips giving a little suck the tiniest amount, he felt the wetness and softness of her tongue sweep slowly across his lips, he opened his mouth a little more slipping his tongue delicately to touch hers. There was a shock a spark that cracked the air with the sensation. They both stilled then he leaned in a little more meeting her delicate tongue and smoothed it. She groaned now and shifted a little her hands slid over his neck pulling easing him into her. She could feel his groin swell and that delighted her. Because she was in no better state.**_

_**There tongues moved in perfect rhythm and tandem, slowly and deliberately. Easing each other closer. It was a moment neither of them would forget. The glorious sensations the kiss evoke in them, hearts quivering, they changed angle and pressure, they both moaned, sucking, tasting one another for the first time, was exhilarating in a torturous pace, neither wanted to rush it was beautiful, new and pristine. **_

_**Her door bell sounded shocking them, as they slowly relaxed the exploration and withdrew from each other, both sighing rest their brow together. Their eyes opened at the same instant, then their mouths cured into gentle smiles. Bones reached up a pinched off a berry with a grin now.**_

'_**Apparently. If you take a berry after a kiss.. You get to kiss that person again.. ' she popped it into her clutch. Looking back to him as the door bell sounded again. He took her hands and kissed the back of each one softly. **_

'_**I sure hope so Tempe..' beaming at her, she nodded.**_

'_**Come on.. Lets have a little fun..' she walked him to the door, opened it.**_

_**They drank champagne and giggled playing with all the toys in the limo all the way their they sat together draped casually over each other, and seemed to be even more relaxed than before the kiss. It was if having kissed made them free to touch more. Be more intimate. They were Tempe and Seeley, not Booth and Bones, at least for tonight.**_

_**They pulled up and the driver opened the door for them, booth got out first straightening himself, shocked at first by the flashes of camera and the crowd of on lookers gathered for autographs and pictures catching glimpses of their favourite at authors. He looked into the car seeing bones checking her face in her compact he reached in a hand for her to take.**_

'_**Could have warned me Tempe.. Like the Oscars out here..'**_

'_**Haaa, would you have come if I warned you?'**_

'_**Looking like that.. Hell yes..' with a charming smile, she took his hand and slid out elegantly to a plethora of camera flashes and shout of her name and gasps at her dress. She pecked his cheek instinctually he grinned looping her arm over his. They giggled and walked up the steps.**_

'_**Should you sign a few Tempe.. might be nice..'**_

'_**Good thinking.. Stay close..'**_

'_**never leaving ya side, shit scared..'**_

'_**Haa..' she eased him to the side as she took a pen and began autographing books and peoples autograph books. People were delighted and offered their compliments liberally. She felt his hand on the small of her back for reassurance. They walked over to the other side and she did a few there too. Then they walked into the lobby where her publisher stood next to a man with a microphone.**_

'_**Oh shit I hate this bit..'**_

'_**Your doing great bone.. Tempe.. Chin up.. plenty of booze just keep thinking of the booze..'**_

'_**Haaa such a lush.' she pecked his cheek again he glowed, positively blossomed. Squeezing her hand. **_

'_**Dr Brennan welcome, you looked fantastic, great to see you here again, two novels still on the best seller list another due out next month, everybody at willows is delighted with your continued success..'**_

'_**Thank you..May I introduce my partner Special Agent Seeley Booth he very kindly gave up his evening to escort me this year.' Bones squeezed his hand he was so touched she introduced him, with obvious delight pride and sincere thoughtfulness, he was not the candy on her arm at all. **_

'_**Delighted, charming, would he be your inspiration for the character Andy?'**_

'_**Ask him yourself..'**_

'_**Are you Agent Booth..'? Booth nearly messed up his boxers as he could feel bones almost laugh at his terrified wonky grin. He flashed her a warning shot with his eyes but she just kept smiling at him.**_

'_**In part yes.. Which truly humbles me.. Tempe is a remarkable authoress, delivers a tale with passion and incredible excitement that keeps the reader enwrapped till the last page. If she chooses to use some of my quirks in her characters to enhance the narration, then of coarse I'm utterly flattered..' **_

'_**Lovely thank you both, have a pleasant evening..'**_

'_**Thank you we will..' Bones said sweetly, blown away by Booth praise and humility, she quivered. They walked in taking a deep breath, 'is that it Tempe?'**_

'_**no.. come here..' she pulled him towards the lifts of the classy hotel away from prying eyes and pushed him up against the wall. Her eyes soft but determined he grinned wide.**_

'_**Need to kiss you..' she said with a sweet smile, but passion behind it. **_

'_**did I do good?'**_

_**He didn't get a verbal answer but her lips on him again, in a hungry but reverential way, her tongue playing with his seductively. His hands roamed over her upper back, her hands over his shoulders and upper arms squeezing his muscles through the expensive tux. He groaned again just as someone coughed to get there attention. Bones slid her tongue away her felt like he had lost a limb. She looked into his eyes wiped his mouth of the moisture she had left and smiled.**_

'_**So sexy..' she turned to see her publicist smiling at her.**_

'_**Hey Karen.. Did we do ok.'**_

'_**Ok? You were 'immaculate', hey Seeley I'm Karen.. delighted to meet you 'finally'. Your on the top table with, Joseph Trott, and his partner 'George', Phil Lyntot and his wife Tasha, blonde huge, bad hair, and Sarah Wilson and significant other Paul, all the front runners on the same table..'**_

'_**Front runner?' Booth asked straighten his tie, as bones dropped her hip and shook her head slightly. **_

'_**Author of the year.. Tempe is the odds on favourite..'**_

'_**Well of coarse she is.. She's awesome..'**_

'_**Seeley behave or I may have to kiss you again..'**_

'_**Bring it on woman..' he flared his eyes at her in her face charmingly. She giggled shoving his shoulder.**_

'_**haa you two are so sweet.. Ok have fun.. Don't forget your party bags..'**_

'_**Ooo pressies..' Booth cooed his eyes sparkling.**_

_**They walked in to the auditorium and made there way through the crowd. It was bussing and looked incredible, huge crystal chandeliers hung a huge Christmas tree packed below with the party bag, pink for the ladies blue for the boys.**_

'_**This is so cool Tempe.. Thanks for inviting me..'**_

'_**Pleasure glad you came FBI.. Where's the bubbly.?'**_

_**The evening went swiftly with excellent conversation and humour with the table guest who were to booths delight good people mostly ordinary and charming. Very varied books but interesting people none the less. Bones and Booth related some of there cases with pride and played footies under the table. Ate a lavish five coarse gourmet meal and enjoyed plenty of bubbles. When the tables were cleared and the coffee and liquors' arrived the platform was cleared and the presentations began. Each or most of the authors were mentioned and some presented with awards. When the last category arrived they spoke of the authors they had chatted with on there table all evening. Booth took her hand and kissed her palm softly his eyes flaring sweetly showing his excitement. But bones looked a little scared, he knew she hated all the interest. **_

'_**Dr temperance Brennan for the Bones series..!' the commentator said, booth kissed her delirious as the room rose to applause and cheers.**_

'_**Go Tempe.. You won woman', he stood up and pulled her up, she looked into his eyes as he kissed her cheek pushing her gently towards the stage. **_

'_**How embarrassing..' she muttered to his ear, walking away, he wolf whistled as she walked up he stairs, she flicked him a stare of pack that in , he just giggled clapping loudly.**_

'_**Humm right yes Hi hello..' She giggled nervously tucking an errant strand behind her ear cutely. 'How eloquent of me..' she gave a little wonky smile making the room laugh, 'Thank you.. Thank you very much, your very kind, I'm flattered by this award.. Total curve ball..haa..thanks to Willows for taking a chance on me.. And sticking with Bones so long.. you showed great courage and patients.. when my deadlines were surpassed by 'months'..' grimacing, she waited for the chuckles to die down then smiled taking a deep breath, 'I just think I should say, I would have never started writing this series without my inspiration and muse, who without knowing motivated me to put him or at least part of him to paper, , my 'greatest' friend, confidant, protector, my rock… Special agent Seeley Booth.. who happens to have run the gauntlet tonight with all you literary types this evening.. give him a wave, he's a little shy.. Take a bow Seeley..' she grinned at him locking eyes with him he stood turned to the crowd and gave a humble nod and bow, sitting back down with tears in his eyes, so moved by her honesty and flattery. 'Right well that's it, I'd like to dance now.. Merry Christmas..' she stepped away to cheers bringing her trophy with her, booth was up on his feet again as she neared he walked a pace kissing her cheek whispering in her ear,**_

'_**My Bones.. Thank you.. Overwhelmed. Seriously..' she grinned pecked his lips as they sat down. **_

'_**It's all bull shit.. Hate you really..'**_

'_**Haaa.. Yeah hate you too.. bitch.. Crap trophy.. Sarah deserved it..' Bones couldn't loose her smile, he looked delirious. **_

_**They danced till half eleven, fast and slow, chatting and having ball. Laughing at his funny dancing, and just fooling around together. **_

'_**Midnight mass Seeley we better get going..' she said as she sat down and downed another glass of bubbles smacking her lips together her face aglow. **_

'_**Nah you wanna stay don't you?'**_

'_**Nope.. wanna heckle a priest.. Freak out some alter boys.. Fling communion wafers around, swig the wine..' she beamed at him. He giggled dropping his head shaking it a little. They were both a little worse for wear.**_

_**She lifted his chin, locked eyes with him, 'I know it's important to you Seeley.. Come on.. ' softly. **_

'_**Sure?'**_

'_**Positive… just gonna pop to the 'loo'.. Get us a party bag each..' flaring her eyes at him. He grinned touched 'ok' quietly. She pecked his lips softly and was off. **_

_**He went to get two bags one of each colour. Returning to the table as he sat down he saw a piece of paper inside her trophy he took a look, and his eyes grew wide it was a cheque from the publishers, half a million dollars flat. he tucked it back in swallowing taking another sip if champagne. **_

'_**Phew.. That's better, ready?.. oooh pressies.. we can check them out in the limo..' she grinned picked up her trophy and walked off saying good bye to the revellers who were in no better state than them. **_

_**They went through the contents of the bags, booth was aghast, there was passes to a health spa up town for a year. A rather cool Swiss watch, a gold pen and pencil set, restaurant vouchers to places that no one mere mortal could get in, speed boat racing day and gadget that read digital books loaded with several good novel by authors on the books with Wilsons. He was grinning madly. **_

'_**holy moly Tempe so cool..'**_

'_**Good eh?' she grinned whizzing through her bag relaxing into the seat.**_

'_**God such a good night so enjoying myself.. You obviously are.. You looked very inebriated Seeley.. Your gonna stagger up that isle may vomit on the altar haaaaa!!' she was chuckling madly obviously highly amused by her imagery**_

'_**Haa very likely.. Oooh I'm vibrating..'**_

'_**Well you would be.. Your excited..' she giggled, as he took out his mobile, his smile dropping a little. **_

'_**Hey Parker..'**_

'_**Hi dad.. You having fun?'**_

'_**yeah little man are you?'**_

'_**Suppose..'**_

'_**What's up darling?'**_

'_**I'm missing you.. Granny is old and boring.. she pinched my cheeks and they hurt still..' Bones gave him a soft smile she could hear him and felt empathy for him. Booth looked distraught suddenly feeling his distance, she took his hand and kissed it softly. He sat back closing his eyes squeezing her hand.**_

'_**Oh sorry about that.. Hey listen you off to mass?'**_

'_**Noooo.. Mum said it was too late and boring, so I came down stairs they are all asleep I'm using granny's phone to call you..'**_

'_**Good man.. You ring me anytime ok.. ?'**_

'_**Thanks.. Are you going to mass dad?'**_

'_**Yeah just on our way.. Here listen you never guess, Bones won a trophy tonight and we got party bags and in it were brilliant things.. Speed boat racing day and top spar and swimming pool for a year.. What would you say if I gave the lot to you?'**_

'_**Oh dad really?'**_

'_**Yeah you got it little man.. '**_

'_**Brilliant dad thanks.. I better get to bed.. '**_

'_**Yeah you had we'll talk tomorrow ok?'**_

'_**Yeah have a great time tomorrow tell Dr Bones merry Christmas from me won't you?'**_

'_**Coarse.. coarse.. Merry Christmas to you to Parker.. I love you..'**_

'_**Love you too dad..bye..bye..'**_

'_**Bye night, night Parker..' he was gone, Booth looked to the phone then rested his head on her shoulder, Bones gathered him in and caressed his hair. **_

'_**Do you want me to kill her? I could, Jack and I could plan it.. No trace..?' booth gave a weak chuckle looking up to her. His eyes sparkling. **_

'_**Thanks rain check?'**_

'_**Sure.. You want some sugar..?' sweetly**_

_**He nodded pouting a little, she smiled, 'kay..' and did, long tender and sweet. Easing him gently. He sighed heavily relaxing into her embrace.**_

_**He took her hand and walked her up the steps of St Christopher's on the hill, slightly overdressed for mass but they didn't care. They took to the pews along with a few hundred of other goers. The place was lit brightly and looked amazing, colour and light glowed everywhere, the bells stopped and the congregation began to sing. They shared a hymn sheet and sang the first carol. Bones had her hand around his back and leant into him a little for comfort and support she was still a little pieied.**_

_**Bones watched learnt and delighted in the service and all the smiling happy faces. It was not stuffy or pretentious and when some small children performed a little nativity play to his amazement and shock she took her shoes off and stood on the pew to see better. He nearly crapped himself at her eagerness. Looking apologetically to the parishioners but they seemed to understand. She had one hand on his shoulder.**_

'_**So sweet booth.. The baby Jesus head just fell off haaa..' she chortled in his ear.**_

'_**Tempe behave.' he chastise,**_

'_**It did..' quietly. he shook his head in disbelief. Other people looked around giggling too, he grinned and nodded blushing slightly. The priest gave his homely, Bones thought it lovely and festive then the serious part began she watched in silence utterly engrossed, not just the events at the altar but the congregation and there solemn reverie of the ceremony. Including her booth. She copied the kneeling and sitting, respectfully. Booth was touched he took her hand smiling head down. **_

'_**I've got questions Seeley?' she whispered in his ear.**_

'_**Later..' he eased, she pecked his cheek sweetly. Then the priest invited them up for communion saying 'All are welcome those not of our faith please do come up for a blessing..' . He looked to her, people started to form two orderly lines head up the aisle as another tune started on the organ, soft and delicate. **_

'_**I'm gonna ..' he nodded in the direction of the lines.**_

'_**Me too..' he looked horrified. She gave a little chuckle. **_

'_**Sokay I'll be good.. What should I do?'**_

'_**Just keep your hands down and drop your head..'**_

'_**Kay got it.. Don't I get a wafer I'm kinda hungry?'**_

'_**Tempe for god sake..' he said through gritted teeth. She giggled stood and head out with a wink to him, he rushed to walk behind her. **_

_**They shuffled along, she looked behind her to him, and grinned cheekily.**_

'_**What kinda wine is it? Riocja?'**_

'_**Bones' he said sharply she just giggled trying to stop them, turning her attention to the altar her turn coming soon. He was a wreck with visions of host flying around the church and the sound of a guzzling anthropologist knocking back communion wine. He shook his head of the imagery and took a deep breath. Head down he watched as she stood still dropped her head and the priest blessed her. She walked to the right walking back to there pew, but she stilled to see him taking the host, cross himself then do the same with the wine. He flicked a glance to her beaming, she took his hand and they walked back together. He knelt down and bowed his head praying, she sat looking around a enigmatic smile on her face. **_

_**The priest washed up and cleared. Bones sat quietly so pleased she insisted they came. Booth was obviously charmed by her pressure. **_

_**He sat back up looking to her taking her hand kissing it softly with a little nod. She squeezed it hard. **_

_**The priest started talking about having a good Christmas and reminding people that it wasn't all about presents and feasts but to enjoy themselves too, the offering plates rustled along the pews booth pulled out his wallet putting two fifties on the plate. Bones leant in to his ear, 'Got that pen Seeley?'**_

_**He wrinkled his brow nodded and reached into his pocket handing it to her. She took it, reached into her bag and annoted the cheque she had been given folded it up without letting him see and popped it in the plate. without a second thought total nonchalantly. He dropped his head with a little shake, unbelieving of her generosity. **_

'_**Thanks..' passing the pen back to him, his eyes sparkled with tears, as he looked to her, her brow wrinkled wondering why he was close to tears.**_

'_**You ok?' she mouthed concerned, he just nodded and held his lips to hers for several long moments. **_

_**She opened the apartment door and head for the kettle. **_

'_**Tea coffee ?'**_

'_**Ooo tea I think cheers Bones..' she huffed a chuckle getting to mugs out slipping off her shoes. **_

'_**What?'**_

'_**Back to bones then?'**_

'_**haa yeah.. Right I'm gonna have a quick shower and take me glad rags off.'**_

'_**Ooooo lovely..' she cooed flashing him a cheeky smile.**_

'_**Behave woman..'**_

'_**Spoil sport..'**_

_**The apartment smelt of Christmas and cinnamon the tree lit and gorgeous.**_

_**He came out in a huge fluffy terry robe looking frigging edible bare foot and slightly damp hair. Bones grinned as he closed in on the couch where she sat sipping her tea, feet up on the coffee table looking at the tree. With a delicate smile.**_

'_**Right stockings by the bed or on the mantle?' she asked casually.**_

'_**Mantle Bones always the mantle.. Got any carrots left?'**_

'_**Hu?' confused 'hungry then?'**_

'_**Nooo.. For the reindeer?' seriously appalled she didn't understand. And giggled cutely. Lighting him up again. She got up and found one waving it at him.**_

'_**Cool.. Mince pie?' she stopped in her tracks and pouted.**_

'_**Oh shit no who's that for?'**_

'_**Santa.. geese woman.. Hopeless.. He'll be pissed off..'**_

'_**Oh I might be able to rustle up a flap jack??' seriously, which made booth belly laugh. She lit up now loving him laughing. **_

'_**Sherry?'**_

'_**Oh for the love of .. No! scotch, vodka, or baileys..beer that's it.. I'm not opening a bottle of wine..'**_

'_**Bailey will have to do haaaa..' he was rolling on the couch. Bones huffed and got a glass down muttering cussing under breath.**_

'_**Oh! And icing sugar..' he managed with tears streaming down his cheeks.**_

'_**What for!!?? We making frigging fairy cakes and two in the morning?? .. Geese this Santa better have good stuff!' **_

'_**Haaa hooo haaa.. For the foot prints? You know so we've seen he's been..'**_

'_**Seeley.. We will know.. There will be full stockings? I don't see the point.. Besides I've only got 'caster' sugar…' her smile threatened it was all too delicious and hysterical. Rummaging through her cupboards. Looking for his requirements. He got up chuckling stood beside her raunning his arms around her waist holding her tight to him, resting his chin on her shoulder.**_

'_**This is a very strange tradition.. I've never heard of this..I'm looking it up on the web in the morning..'**_

'_**It already is the morning Tempe.. Merry Christmas..' nuzzeling her neck, sending little shockwaves through her. She turned in his arms with a bag of caster sugar finally located. And kissed him, French long and soft. She blindly put the caster sugar on the counter put it dropped to the floor splitting and splashing it's contents around them. Booth started to giggle they both did, rested brows looking into one another. **_

'_**Smooth Bones..'**_

'_**Shut up.. I'll do it in the morning.. Hope he breaks his neck on it…'**_

'_**Haaa! God your priceless Bones..' pecking her cheek hard.**_

'_**right ok stockings..' they set up the hath with their stocking and carrots andbailes with a sprinkling of cater sugar.**_

'_**Night, night Bones.. I've had a brillant day..'**_

'_**Me too Booth.. The best.. See you in the morning..' he nodded and pecked her lips quickly runing a finger along her cheek. She beamed at him.**_

_**They went their separate ways. Bones closed her bedroom door, showered and dried put on her robe gathered the socking filler and the presents for under the tree. Excited she sneaked out on tip toes into the lounge, she didn't notice that booth was in the kitchen in complete darkness not heard her or her him, he walked around the corner dressed in full santa gear, hat jacket and belt, bones fell backwards in terror and astonishment, shit he was real was her first thought,**_

'_**Holy fuck! Santa!!??'**_

'_**Ho ho ho.. You should be in bed little ladie!' he gave like a true pro. Nearly pissing himself.**_

'_**HAAAA!!!!' bones rolled around on the floor, holding her ribs as the laughter hurt so much. Booth was in no better state, dropping to his knees creased up.**_

'_**You nearly shit yourself Bones.. That was the funiest thing I have ever witnessed. Brilliant.., Brilliant.. So funny..'**_

'_**you havent eaten your carrot or flapjack?' accusingly. Especially after all her efforts to accommodate him.**_

'_**I was about to.. ' he picked it up and took a bite then drank the baileys. 'you can have the flapjack..' he grinned getting up putting her stocking on the half. **_

'_**Excellent Booth .. You look stunning..'**_

'_**It's tradition.. Man's gotta dress up..just in case things like this happen…haaaa..' that set them off again. 'What dya get me bones?'**_

'_**Bugger off santa wait till the morning..' shielding the items from him. He grinned. **_

'_**Kay.. I'm done.. Night, night.. Little ladee..ho ho ho.' he padded off. Bones watched him go. With her heart pounding. She filled his stocking and put his gifts under the tree. **_

_**She walked passed his door, his light still on. She stood outside listening for a few moments then walked into her bedroom. Settling under her sheets. Hands behind her head thinking musing, deliberating. She rolled tucking her hands under her pillow, eyes staring into the dark. She sat up turned her side lamp on and walked back out. **_

_**She took a deep breath letting it go slowly then put her hand on his door knob. Do it Tempe. Do it. She told herself. Just as the door opened and they stood looking at each other for a long time. **_

'_**I was..' he said softly, embarrassed.**_

'_**What?' nervously**_

_**Coming to..' eyes down,**_

'_**See me?' with hope**_

'_**yes..' he looked into her eyes again**_

'_**So was I..' with a sweet hooded eyed smile**_

'_**right..' he said nodding**_

'_**Yes..Booth?'**_

'_**Yes Bones?'**_

_**She took his hand kissed his palm softly. 'Just hold me ok?'**_

_**He nodded entwined his fingers in hers. 'perfect..' smiling, she turned walking with him back to her room. **_

'_**Wow.. Grogious Bones.. Beautiful..' he looked around it was stunning.'**_

'_**Get in booth.. Please..' she slipped in her favoured side. Rolling to face him as he got in gently, looking around and up. **_

'_**Lovely..' he shifted closer on his back then rolled to face her, mirroring her position not touching. She had an enigmatic smile on her face, he grinned.**_

'_**This is nice Bones.. You me.. Bed.. Christmas..'**_

'_**Haa.. Nice? I hate that word..'**_

'_**Kay.. How's awesome?'**_

'_**Better..' she nuzzled closer, running her fingers delicately over his brows and nose.**_

'_**Your beautiful Booth..'**_

'_**ha. Beautiful? Makes me sound poofy..'**_

'_**Haa okay..tell me what you are then?'**_

'_**devastatingly handsome, fetching?'**_

'_**Haa..' softly fluttering her eyes closed the opened them to his, 'yes.. And more.. great kisser too..'**_

'_**Why thank you Dr Brennan.. I've never been told that..'**_

'_**Seriuosly?'**_

'_**Nope.. News to me.. I just take your lead..'**_

'_**Awww Booth sweet..' she yawned and sighed.**_

_**He took pity and said softly moving closer.**_

'_**Kiss, night, night Bones.. ' she wrapped herself around him he her. **_

_**The beamed at him. 'feeling very close to you right now..' her eyes dancing with his.**_

'_**Yes well..we're cuddling..' charmingly.**_

'_**Haa which is frankly.. Wonderful..' caressing his hair, watching her fingers stroke through his locks. **_

'_**Agreed..kiss?' hopefully. She grinned wide,**_

'_**Your keen..'**_

'_**need my beauty sleep Bones.. And Santa doesn't deliver till we're asleeps so..' with a tender caress of her back through her pyjamas. She nodded slowly.**_

'_**Kay.. ' he leant in and held his warm lips on hers for a few moments. Then they began a slow tongue tango humming. For several mintues their eyes still open,watching each other. They rest brows, peering sweetly.**_

'_**I could get used to this Bones..' he said a little nervously. She snuggled closer, nuzzleing his chest holding on warmly.**_

'_**Ditto..' he smiled and closed his eyes, falling to sleep.**_

_**They both woke entwined, legs arms, a tangled array of warm limbs. Eye to eye with the phone ringing. **_

'_**Morning Bones..' he said softly, utterly refreshed, have one of the best nights sleep he could remember waking up to his partners eyes was a special treat. **_

'_**Merry Christmas Booth..' she nuzzled closer if at all possible. 'Slept so well.. You don't snore..'**_

'_**You do..'**_

_**She looked affronted, 'I do not!'**_

'_**Yeah you do.. You do this little 'meeww, gaarh.. Meww..garrh..' he mimicked it. With huge humour and affection. And yet she let the phone ring and ring. 'It's cute.. Didn't piss me off 'thankfully'..' rolling his eyes.**_

_**She chortled rolled and picked up the phone.**_

'_**Merry Christmas.. Whoever you are..'**_

'_**MErry Christmas to you too Sweetie.. Did ya jump him yet?' Bones moved away giggling flicking a glance to booth who had heard Ange ask the question and smiled secretly. He steatched getting out of the bed and padded to her bathroom, bones watched him go. Booth called happy Christmas to her sweetly.**_

'_**No Ange.. Shhh.. He's with me now.. Just gone to my bathroom..'**_

'_**Oooo so excited.. You had pressys yet?'**_

'_**No you woke us..'**_

'_**Jesus Bren it's ten to twelve, haven't you got to be at Russ's by one.'**_

'_**Oh crap!..Booth!! It's nearly twelve?? Get your arse in gear!!' positively freaking.**_

_**Ange laughed her arse off, Bones stood looking completely panicked. 'god we slept so well.. '**_

'_**Lovely.. Cuddling so sweet..any kissing?'**_

'_**Tones..look I gotta go..'**_

'_**Are you having fun?'**_

'_**Oh Ange.. Yes.. We're having a blast. Happy Christmas..'**_

'_**Details I want details..'**_

'_**Haaa.. Kay I'll call you..'**_

'_**Excellent.. Give him one for me..'**_

'_**Ange!? Behave.' she heard Ange chuckle and finish the call. Booth came out with a gorgeous smile. **_

'_**Great en suite Bones very chic..' pecking her lips softly.**_

'_**Shift no time for that.. Get your blades on..'**_

'_**Skates bones, get your 'skates' on?'**_

'_**Whatever.. Go.. Go get ready..' she pushed him out her room. He giggled.**_

'_**Oh I get it.. Have your way and shuve me out the door.. Charming..'**_

'_**Yes exactly..' smacking his arse making his jump and look appauled and anmused at her. She giggled running to her bathroom. The feral look in his eye made her skedaddle. He chased after her growling,**_

'_**Arrrrh!.. Beast!' she lammed the door falling on it the other side. Booth pottered out and got ready. Grinning madly.**_

_**Bones was packing a hold all with presents for her family and a Christmas pudding she had made several bottle of wine. As booth came out looking edible in fancy black jeans cool fitted shirt and his santa hat on. She flicked him a a double take giggling shaking her head.**_

'_**Crazy..' she muttered as he neared drinker down.**_

'_**Wow.. Stunning Bones.. You look 'edible'..' she locked eyes with him getting his inference instantly. **_

'_**Down boy.. ' she said seductively. He slipped his arms around her waist, his groin close to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck fingering his nape.**_

'_**Santa's been.. I saw his foot prints in the casta sugar..' she said genlt with a sweet smile. He giggled a little nodding. **_

'_**cool.. Pressy later then?'**_

'_**Yeah.. We're under the smistle toe Booth..'**_

_**He looked up grinning back to her.**_

'_**So we are..' kissed her once mouthily, then again, holding her tighter, then they kissed hard, deeply for many, many steamboats. Bones broke first.**_

'_**Shit!' she said stepping back looking off centre.**_

'_**Sorry did I?' looking a litle concerned.**_

'_**No.. Booth your just perfect.. It's me.. I'm.. loosing it a little sorry..'**_

'_**Hey don't apologse.. '**_

'_**I wish.. ' she checked and started to get the rest of her items together. **_

'_**What do you wish bones?'**_

'_**That .. We had made love last night..' Booth stared at her as she packed and pushed things into the holdal.**_

_**He stood close behind her, wrapping his arms around her tenderly kissing her throat and ear, she closed her eyes and rolled her head into him. Her hand playing with his hair.**_

'_**No.. last night was just right.. Just being held by you was 'flawless' Bones..' she sighed soflt nodding. Relaxing.**_

_**She turned holding his face n her palms. 'Yes.. Flawless.. Promise me one thing Booth?'**_

'_**Anything.' seriously.**_

'_**That we will.. '**_

'_**It's ievitable Tempe.. It always has been..' she grinned nodding, the bell bell rang jolting them apart. He gave her a delcious smile.**_

'_**Taxi?' he said walking to the door, she missed his warmth instantly. **_

_**Yeah.. Just tell him to wait a sec Booth gotta put on some perfume. He nodded.**_

_**He opened the door, 'Hey merry Christmas.. give us a sec could you woman in a panic..'**_

'_**No problem..shall I wait in the car?'**_

'_**cheers..thanks.. Bones!! Get a move on woman!' he yelled with humour.**_

_**Shit.. Bugger!'**_

_**Booth grinned walked to her stocking he had packed and pulled out a small box. Walking to the bedroom. Leaning on the door frame hands behind his back.**_

'_**What's up?**_

'_**finished my favourite…shoot..'**_

'_**Here.. ' he held out the box and grinned charmingly. She stilled and dropped a hip smiling.**_

'_**What's this?'**_

'_**Open it.. Silly cow..'**_

'_**Well really.. ' she opened it and gasped looking into his eyes. **_

'_**Booth? This is..? I have this.?. ' quarter ounce of her own fragrance, four grand a pop.**_

' _**made up, I know.. Ange told me, you have your own purfume made.. It was in your stock..humph' she hugged him hard, peppering his face with hard delighted kisses he giggled.**_

'_**Get on with it woman..' humbily. **_

'_**Booth you shouldn't have..' flabbergasted.**_

'_**Oh shut up..' he smacked her arse walking away. Bones watched the space he had vacated and shook her head delighted sprayed and walked out. Booth had put on his beard standing hold her and her hat. She chuckled nodding. 'Ok..okay I surrender..' putting them on.**_

_**They got to Russ's. Booth was a little nervous but they were delighted to see him and Bones she was so happy and looked like she was glowing from the insdie out. Present were exchanged and giggled over. Kisses exchanged the girls made a Be line for Booth who was great fun the beards and hats broke the ice as they settled into a great day. Booth and Bones exchanged many glances and sweet smiles constantly. He was attentive, helped out all the time too. **_

_**His mobile rang, he checked the caller ID, gave a little smile to bones, say he would take it outside, he went out to the back yard to speak to Parker. Bones watched him go.**_

'_**So you an item?' Russ nudged her as he poured another glass of wine. She grinned leaning on the couter watching him talk.**_

'_**I don''t know.. We're close Russ.. I'm hopeing to be..'**_

'_**you look great together very happy too, I haven't seen you so for a long long time..'**_

'_**I am.. We are.. ' sipping her wine booth turned around and made funny faces at her as he spoke to parker with a sweet smile, she giggled seeing him fooling around with her. **_

'_**See.. He lights you up Tempe..' she nodded stucking her tongue out to him. He looked apauled and wagged his finger at her. Making her laugh again. 'It's a good thing..your in love aren't you?'**_

_**She leant on the counter sighning, 'I've been in love with him for years Russ.. '**_

'_**He feels the same you know..?**_

'_**Does he? I'm not sure. It's complicated..'**_

'_**Crap.. He's totally into you.. What he get you?'**_

'_**Haa no idea we woke up late.. Didn't have time..'**_

'_**Oooo.. '**_

'_**No nothing like that Russ..' nudging his arm, sipping her wine. 'We just slept together.. Held each other.. It was wonderful..sweet..'**_

'_**Lovely.. Your having fun by the sounds of it.. The icing sugar and santa costume sounded hysterical?'**_

'_**Haa yeah it was.. Nearly peeded myself..'**_

'_**Ooo too much Tempe. Is he ok.. I mean without Parker?'**_

'_**He's okay yeah.. Has his moments but I distract him..'**_

'_**I bet..'**_

'_**Will you stop the girls will hear..'**_

'_**Haa they wanna be brides maids..'**_

'_**Stop. I've already had Dad wragging on me about a grandchild..'**_

'_**Haa yeah he had a word with Booth too..'**_

'_**He didn't!? the bugger.. Oh how embarrassing..' shaking her head.**_

'_**Booth was cool.. Took it charmingly..'**_

_**Booth came back in locking eyes with her beaming. She stood up right as he neared.**_

'_**everything ok?'**_

'_**Yeah great he want's a word is that ok Bones?'**_

'_**Yes coarse.. ' he handed her his phone, she walked out to the patio. 'Hey Parker merry Christmas.**_

'_**Merry Christmas Dr Bones! Thank you so much for my chemistry set, I've already blown up a bottle of soda, mum got mad and grany nearly had a heart attack..it was brilliant!'**_

'_**Haaa well done.. Excellent..' totally charmed.**_

'_**I just wanted ot say.. Thanks and I think your awesome..'**_

'_**Arrr I think your pretty wonderful too parker.. Have you had your turkey diner yet?'**_

'_**No in a little while.. Dr Bones?'**_

'_**Yes?'**_

'_**Is dad Ok?'**_

'_**Yes parker he is.. Missing you obviously.. He so wanted ot be with you today.. He was so sad he couldn't..'**_

'_**I know.. So was I.. he said you too have been kissing are you going to get married?'**_

'_**Haa don't know about that Parker.. But yes we have been kissing.. Your dad is a wonderful man, I like him very much..'**_

'_**Good cos he told me he's 'besotted with you' that's good isn't it?' Bones grinned looked at her feet touched by that.**_

'_**It's amazing.. Tell you a secret?'**_

'_**Yeah?'**_

'_**I think your dad is my everything.. My world..'**_

'_**Awww you should ask him to marry you, he would say yes..'**_

'_**haa I'll think about it..'**_

'_**Kay good.. Ohh I gotta go.. Enjoy the rest of your day.. '**_

'_**And you parker.. Kisses to you too little man..'**_

'_**hee hee.. Kay .' embarrassed.**_

'_**Bye parker..' she turned to see booth standing behind her with two glasses of wine in his hands and a delirious smile on his face. Bones giggled.**_

'_**How much did you hear?'**_

'_**Most.. '**_

'_**Humm.. Right..' she took her glass from him, he steped into her eyes peicing hers.**_

'_**Am I?'**_

'_**What?'**_

'_**Your world?'**_

'_**Some of the time.. Others you just piss me off..' he giggled, then captured her lips with hers and the kissed long and soft, getting lost in each other until Russ taped the window calling them in for dinner.**_

_**Bones and Booth sat together next and close while they ate and laughed they all stuffed there faces and pulled crackers and read the stupid motto's. they held hands and caressed thighs under the table at every opportunity, discretely. Bones was ecstatic with how affectionate he was. This was all fairly new to her but she founnd herself craving his touch and warmth. They had eyes sex most of the time. Long lazy stares, loosing themselves in each others eyes. After clearing up four coarses they played games around the coffee table. Booth was appauled at how competitive Bones was. But with huge affection. He ribbed her **_

_**Rotten, as did her brother and dad. Recounting stories from when she was young embarrassing her totally. Booth thought she was adorable when she got embarrassed or hit her brother at one point she lept on Russ and they play fought until Max stepped in separating them. They had to apologise meekly. He was in hysterics. He was have a wonderful time as was they all.**_

_**She sat on the couch with him between her legs as she rubbed his shoulders when she could without being overly obvious. He thrilled to her touch, looking back to her often she would give him a 'What?' smile teasing him, he would giggle and continue with the game. Which was impossible. Trying to fork up uncooked rice into a cup. **_

'_**Oh this is so hard..' said Jo, Russ's youngest getting utterly frustrated. Booth whispered in her ear and she lit up. Heerrd on the fork and managed easily. To great cheers and claps. Bones smacked Booths head annoyed at him cheating.**_

'_**What? Geese Bones.. Give everybody else a chance!**_

'_**Haa that was my trick! So unfair..' pushing his shoulders to push him, he spun and tickled her mercilessly, she went into hysterics rolling trying to get away, tears streaming as the family watched on giggling at their antics.**_

'_**Little minx.. Come here.. Let Jo win!'**_

'_**no! Arrhhha. Haa gretoff! Haaa.. ' she wriggled frantically. Till the were a pile of legs and arms on the floor looking stupidly into each other. They stilled as the rest of the people melted away. **_

_**She leant into his ear whispering. 'I think I'm in love with you ..' he lifted his head looking slightly serious. Giving her a nod. Then whispered himself. His eyes glistening.**_

'_**I 'know' I am..' her heart racing her smile sparkled and lit up DC, she hugged him hard. **_

'_**Lovely..' whispering softly.**_

'_**Come on you two..next game 'consequences'..' max said sweetly, passing a wink to Russ who nodded, understanding his fathers gesture.**_

'_**Oh yeah!' Bones pushed him off to roll on the floor making everybody laugh at him prone and stunned. Bones was delirusly happy. **_

_**They howled at the reading out of the sheets. Bones was briliant at it. Like most things. Russ very suggestive and booth came up with the most reduculus names for the couples.**_

'_**Cigar Booth?' Russ said kindly.**_

'_**Oooo really? I'd love one but I don't..'**_

'_**Oooo hang on..'Bones was up and fetched a present from under the tree she had brought.**_

_**Merry Christmas Booth..' sweetly excited.**_

'_**Awww Bones.. Thanks..' what is it? A plama TV?'**_

'_**Ha ha very funny..' she pushed his shoulder as he opened the beautifully wrapped box. Bones rested her chin on his shoulder running her palms down and up his stronge biceps. 'From your stocking.. Fairs fair.. ' everybody else meandered about doing other stuff while they got lost in there own moment for a while.**_

'_**Oh my.. Bones it's 'gorgeous'.. ' his voice weak and utterly touched. He ran his fingertips over the Frenched polished mahogany cigar box, with a rose wood inlay, it was classy and utterly masculine elegant and fine. **_

'_**Open it..' she said softly. He did, with a little gasp. It held twelve rolled sealed Cubans, at least a hundred dollars each, and silver match holder and no sulphuric matches, and a cigar cutter hallmarked, green velvet lined. **_

'_**Bones? It's beautiful.. I don't know.. What to say.. So special..' moved.**_

'_**Your welcome.. ' she kissed his head queezing him with her thighs and arms. He tilted his head back into her lap and she looked down with a sweet smile, his eyes were wet again. **_

'_**Kiss me woman, before I cry..' she grinned wide. Kissing him mouthly upside dwon caressing his jaw. His hand coming up to hold her to his lips. **_

'_**Come on Booth I'll have one of yours..' Russ said picking one out of the box rolling and sniffing it flaring his eyes. Bones huffed a chuckle.**_

'_**Go on..' she gave him a little shove. He smiled hard got up taking his box with him. As the men walked out to the patio and smoked and drank large good brandys. Bones sat crossed on the floor playing with the girls and there gifts and there mother. They chatted happily and drank coffee cheerfully. Bones was unaware of booths eyes were on her almost constantly while her talked with the men outside. **_

_**It was getting on and they decided to go, the taxi arrived back they said there goodbyes and thanks yous. **_

'_**Brillaint day Bones.. 'awesome' ..'**_

'_**It was wasn't it?' he held her hand kissing her palm looking into her eyes. She looped her legs over him casually. She seemed so relaxed and happy, although booth was a little nervous. He knew they had promised each other they would make love. Which was a daunting prospect. **_

'_**Your nervous aren't you?'**_

'_**Haaa yeah.. Only slightly..' he tried to cover and failed. Bones lifted up a little. Peering into his eyes. **_

'_**Don't be. .it's only you and I..'**_

'_**Exactly.. Your gonna be a bendy vamp, rampant minx..freak me out' he said worryingly. Bones rolled and giggled madly. As he made weird shapes with his hands, mimicking bodily contortions.**_

'_**HAA! HAA Geese Booth? What do you take me for? Haaa..'**_

'_**Aren't you?' he pushed again looking terrified.**_

'_**No baby.. ' she stroaked his jaw softly, he calmed, charmed by her calling him baby. 'we're gonna make sweet love.. Slow, tender and 'boooring'..'**_

'_**Haaa! I like your style..' looking releived.**_

'_**Tell you what Booth.. Lets bathe in my gorgeous big tub.. Get to know each other properly.. Wrap up by the fire.. Do the gifts.. Then after.. Take our time.. You know? Slow, easy..sound good?'**_

'_**Tempe.. God yes.. Wonderful.. Will you let me go on top or is that a no no?' cheekily.**_

'_**HAAA! God I love that you make me laugh 'so' much.. Adorable..' she kissed him hard flumping back to the seat holding his hand, as he caressed her fingers. **_

'_**Is that a yes to on top or what?'**_

'_**will you stop? Stop fretting.. We're gonna 'incredible'..'**_

'_**Oh great no pressure then?' absurdly terrified.**_

'_**god you make it sound like you're a virgin!' incredulously.**_

'_**I have a confession Bones..' he said seriously dropping his head. Bones lost her smile instantly.**_

'_**Holy shit really?' forgetting for a second he was a father.**_

_**He lifted his head then grinned wide chuckling letting his shoulders waggle. **_

'_**You bugger..' smacking his shoulder. Then straddled him on the back seat. His eyes dancing with hers. Hand son her hips travelling of there own accord. Her spine arching as his hands went higher then lower to her jean covered buttocks. **_

'_**Do you?' she asked softly, her smile tentative. He knew what she was asking. He caressed her face as she closed her eyes to his touch, resting her face in his warm palm.**_

'_**Heart and soul Bones.. Heart and soul..' she futtered her eyes to focus on his misty and calm now. She kissed his lips tenderly.**_

'_**Thank you I don't deserve you..'**_

'_**Yes you do bones.. It's me that is not worthy..' she snapped her eyes to his shocked.**_

'_**Don't.. don't say that lover..' soflt running the line of his lips with her warm tender tongue. He groaned deep and arched his groin slowly into her making a little contact with her core. Positively turned on by her touch and ducet tones, and she called him lover in such a way, his mind melted. **_

_**The taxi came to a rather abrupt halt rocking her backwards and made her scream almost falling off his lap he managed to have hold of her grabbing her back to him.**_

'_**Haaa smooth Bones..'**_

'_**Haaa.. I know! I get all seductive' and make a fool of myself.. ' ironically. Slipping off him, Booth paid the guy and they walked up to the aprtment. It was not late but dark already. Booth dumped the bags clearing the things away. Put on the tree lights and lit the fire. Bones had disappeared for a while when she came back she was in her fluffy robe with a huge grin, taking him sweetly around the wasit. **_

'_**Your keen woman..' he said in a mild chasitise.**_

'_**Six years booth 'six' years..baths running..' warning tone, but amused.**_

'_**Haa ok.. I might only last a minute, two tops, blow a hole in the ceiling.. they will find you naked and stunned over in Arlington.' he grimaced sweetly.**_

_**HAAA!! Me too.. Proably fry too many brain cells and end up dumb like you..'**_

'_**Haaaa.. What? You 'cow'..' she was off and running giggling like crazy, he chased her into her bedroom and caught her as they fell onto the bed in a tangle, chuckling foolishly. When the laughter settled he was tucking an errant strand from her face. There eyes dancing. **_

_**Bones undid a few buttons on his shirt, feeling her way rather than looking, her eyes fixed on his. 'I've dreamed of you Booth.. This.. Us..' he nodded a little. **_

_**He stilled her hands, pecked her lips and stood, took off his shirt slowly folded it and put in on her bedroom chair she watched her core flooding, as he heald off his shoes, striping for her. **_

_**She sat up and sighed sweetly, as he undid his belt buckle, not cocky, but with slow hands his face serious and calm. Eye dark and sultrily into her as he watched delighted by her obvious enjoyment of him stripping for her.**_

_**Then a crazy reindeer sock, he saw her smile a little, then the other placing them on the chair too. He put his fingers in his jeans waist band,pushed down and stepped out of them, leaving his tight fitting black soft cotton boxers on, them straining over his erection. Bones shifted a little, looking him over. With the eye of a anthropologist, mapping his torso and legs with a approving moan. He gave her a second, then he pushed his truncks down slowly relesing his member, and when he stood straight, she groaned, 'Oh Seeley.. Beautiful. So beautiful..' softly her tone thick and obviously totally aroused. He gave a little nod accepting her copliment with grace and walked towards her. She slipped off the thousand thread count outrageously expensive bedlinen with a soft smile. Untied her robe and let it slip to the floor. Booth looked her over, his breath leaving his lungs in a long releived gush. **_

'_**Not me.. You.. 'Divine' creature.. Oh Bones.. My bones.. ' she nodded too accepting his compliment took his hand and walked to the bathroom.**_

_**She had lit candles, they flickered as they entered, the city sparkled outside the window and snow fell softly on the balcony outside. They held hands as they both stepped in to gether and sat slowly, the water rose almost to the rim but the bubbles did trickle down the sides. Neither cared or saw, they were content just to look. With reverence at each other.**_

_**She picked up her real sponge and soaped it with something that tanterlized his nostrals intoxicating him. Then began at his hands bathing him. Although the sponge ran his body her free hands caressed and learnt his muscles, structure and scars. He shifted closer, wrapping his legs around her, then his arms as she washed his back. **_

_**She was meticulous, learning him, when she got a little hiss or hum she would spend longer there. Down his chest and defined abs to his groin. Where she locked eyes with him as she ran delicate hands over his scrotum, shaft and glands. Her hands delicate and slow, bringing closer to heavens door. '**_

'_**Your so big Seeley, your gonna feel incredible..' he smiled gentle his tiny thrusts making her smile and feel the hormones raging in her veins. He was biting his lip, squeezing her gently.**_

'_**Question..' she said softly. He gave a little nod, seeing him struggling for control. **_

'_**Would you enjoy an orgasm now?' asked so sweetly, he rolled his head a little, then gave his answer with his eyes. She noded her head with the tinest of movements. She continued to caress at a tortuously slow pace, his head on her brow eyes locked with hers his hands squeezing her thighs.**_

'_**it's ok ..let go Seeley.. And trust me..' he drew in a deep long breath, she saw it arrive on his beautiful face, worked her spell around him as he rumbled a throaty release his eyes leaking a little as she smiled tenderly. Watching the rapture pour over his handsome features 'So fine..'**_

_**She captured his mouth and Frenched him softly down from his high till she felt him sink into her. He knew what she had done. He knew her skill as a lover. She had warned years ago of her prowess. She had a masters in human anatomy and was a practising Taoist. She had let him orgasm but not ejaculate to keep him erect and ready for for more if he so desired or if she wanted to bestow more pleasures on him.**_

'_**Thank you Tempe.. Wonderful..'**_

'_**So polite.. pleasure was all mine..' she grinned kissing him a little longer till he got his composure back. **_

'_**My turn?' he asked softly. He stood diretly in front, huge and dripping, she watched him rise slightly confused, he stepped out the tub, and walked behid her stepping back in. she understood and settled back leaning into his embrace as he began to cleanse her as painstakingly slowly as she had done. She closed her eyes just relaxing into his care and caress, she could feel his slow regular breathing on her neck, and the softest of kisses along her clavicle. His hard erection on her back which made her swoon. 'Hummm lovely Seeley..'**_

''_**You're a goddess Bones, utterly decadent.. So enticing.. Every head turns when you walk into a room.. ' his hands smoothed up her belly and toned abs as his thumbs brushed the underside of her full breasts. She moaned shifted a little. He could hear her deep breathing controlling her arousal. 'Don't Tempe.. You can impress me again later.. Let me pleasure you now..'**_

_**She smiled relaxed again caressing his knees beside her. 'okay.. ' **_

_**Booth caressed her breast impossibly slowly till she rolled against him. His lips never far from her ear or skin. **_

'_**This is no ordinary love Tempe.. You can feel that can't you?'**_

'_**ummm. Yes.. Nobody like us..'**_

'_**No.. ' confirming, one hand trailed lazily down to her curls and slid tentatively over her labia, missing her swollen clit, she jolted in his arms.**_

'_**Oooo Booth.. Lovely..'**_

'_**You are.. Quiet lovely..' he sliped a finger into her hole with such tenderness she wanted to cry then joilted when his thumb brushed her clit.**_

'_**Aaaawww yes..' she crooned softly elegantly moving the water around them, he closed his eyes. Playing her gently towards release. She rolled her head on his chest gripping his knees. With his tenderness and warm caring arms and legs around her his wonderful technique had her close to release in a few minutes. She had joke she wouldn't last long. He mused she was right.**_

'_**Booth oh God.. So close baby..' she whispered. He could feel it, knew she was but didn't rush just took her, led her slowly to the drop off, then just as her breath shortened to little breathy erotic pants he whispered **_

'_**I love you tempe..' she tensed gushed a breath, then took off into the night. jerking pushing back into him. **_

_**Her constant huming of her orgasm charmed him, the subtle movement of her core on his finger and thumb entranced him. She settled slowly beginning to breath more normally. **_

'_**So good Booth.. Lovely thank you..' **_

'_**haa my pleasure .. A little later.. I would very much like to do that with my tongue..I've imagined you cuming on my tongue..'**_

'_**Humm.. I adore oral pleasure..'**_

'_**I so wanna taste you.. '**_

'_**Booth you trying to get me off again?'**_

'_**Haaa possibly.. You wanna?'**_

'_**You offering?'**_

'_**deadly serious..' **_

'_**together..?' she stood turned and sat back on his thighs. Hand son his shoulders. He grinned smoothing his hands along her thighs. **_

'_**Lovely.. you look 'stunning' after a orgasm..'**_

'_**haaa enough with the flattery Booth you'll make me blush and I need the blood somewhere more vital..'**_

'_**Haaa.. Cute Bones really cute'. Her hands went to his shaft and began a smooth rythem.'I like your member booth..'**_

'_**Thnak you so sweet..'**_

'_**Haaa your girth is excellent.. That's gonna massage my g perfectly..'**_

'_**What's that?' he said seriously although he knew of coarse he did. He was testing the waters. She didn't react just said casually.**_

'_**It's an area inside my.. Oh shit! ' he slipped two fingers into her and pow, straight onto it. **_

'_**About there Bones?' casually. She giggled through her breath rasp.**_

'_**Bugger stop teasing..'**_

'_**Couldn't resist Bones.. Feel good.. '**_

'_**God yes very..' her hand rubbing his notch perfectly, the slippery rythem had him panting in minutes. **_

'_**Oh bones you got great hands truly..'**_

_**So .. Have.. Uuuuu..arhhh yes..' she rolled her head as he massaged her come hither, he could feel her pelvic floor tight and well controlled. He mused she could do miricles with that no doubt. **_

_**His thumb eased back her clit hood softly regularly and she gasped, 'God booth love it, love it..'**_

_**He smiled although his groin was pulsing and distracting him. 'Gotta kiss you bones..' she leant forward and captured his waiting mouth. Their tongues stole around each others. Faster and faster, **_

'_**booth please yes baby so good.. '**_

'_**More.. ' he demanded kissing again, she hummed from deep within herself riding his fingers in a gentle action.**_

'_**do you wanna ejac.. Aarrrr '**_

'_**No keep me hard bones.. Please..' he begged.**_

'_**Yes.. ' she kissed him again. There mouth working in tamdem then the moment together arrived in a sudden moment of clarity, breaking their wet kiss, eye locked they erupted through their smiles. **_

_**The squall hit them hard and thrashed them around I the surf. Crying out each other name breathily.**_

'_**Baby.. Oooooh Seeley…' her focus on him and his pleasure. His on hers and her pleasure. As he began to settle she was writhing slowly on his fingers he knew it was possible, and went for it, working faster and little firmer on her clit.**_

'_**Shit Baby.. You got me.. That's it lover..' he watched in awe as she was hit again, waves crashing over her hard and consuming. **_

'_**Oh Tempe magnificent. Go…fly my love, love you.. '**_

_**She rolled her head kissed him deep and long riding out two more trembling orgasms in quick succession.**_

'_**Watch me..' snapping her eyes to him, 'Watch what you do to me.. Ooooh baby' her hand on his cheek, '.. I do.. I do..' she panted, flushed gracefully rolling her hips around languidly, her eyes twinkling with warm salty water, she was telling him her heart.**_

'_**I know.. Know you do Tempe.. God your incredible..' her head rolled again she took a breath deep and long, tears leaking from her eyes. He smiled softly, seeing her loose emotional control too it was a awesome sight and so moving. **_

_**She rested her head on his shoulder, slowing her movements and breathing down. His hand stilled and he waited till the last pulses subsided from her core. She fell limp against him. **_

'_**Woooow.. Seeley.. 'Expert' hands Baby..' she cooed, sitting back up to looking into his cute smile. She matched it.**_

'_**Did I do good?' rather sheepishly.**_

'_**Haaa.. Better than good.. First man to do that to me.. ' she gave honestly smoothing his ego.**_

'_**Serious?' chuffed.**_

'_**Haaa yeah.. Lovely.. ' **_

'_**Cool..'**_

'_**Pressies and bailey's I think.. Oops! Arrh,,' she slipped on a wobbly leg and fell on him. He giggled madly.**_

'_**HAaaa you've damaged me!.. My legs won't work?' **_

'_**Haaaa excellent..' he nodded ego filled proudly. 'Come on old girl..'**_

'_**Less of the old please I'm only.., Thirtyfunmrp' covering her mouth to disguise her age. Humorously which made booth belly laugh. **_

'_**What was that? Come again?'**_

'_**Not right now thanks Baby, I'm done in..'**_

'_**Haaa no I meant..'**_

'_**Joke Booth.. Joke..' she smacked his arse. It stung and she belly laughed hard felling him flinch.**_

'_**Oh shit sorry.. haa..'**_

'_**You will be..' throwing a towel around her cuddling her close. She kissed his chest.**_

'_**Booth?'**_

'_**Yeah?'**_

'_**You got one hell of a erection there.. You want some relief?' looking up to his eyes he was grinning. **_

'_**No thanks Bones.. I'm rather enjoying your eyes constantly salivating over me..'**_

'_**eyes don't salivate Booth they weep or cry or..' he kissed her picked her up and carried her out the bathroom. 'Put me down Booth..! ' **_

'_**No I'm being gallant, chivalrous, charming, go with it Tempe..' **_

_**she giggled sweetly as he sat beside her drying her off. **_

'_**You 'are' gallant and 'so' sweet Booth, thank you', sitting up drying him too. He nodded.**_

'_**Now, later?.. We are gonna make 'real' love bones. Connect properly. words of love and adoration will spill from me I will probably cry and weep like a soppy fool I am...can you cope?' he said mockingly but he meant it. She grinned hard.**_

'_**I hope so.. Be patient ok?'**_

'_**You got it.' calmly looked soppily into her face, then suddenly screamed, **_

'_**SANTA CAAAME!!' screaming in her face manically, she nearly crapped herself. Looking stunned and terrified. Then she laughed hard as he ran like a mad man out to the lounge, slipped on the sugar on the hardwood floor with a crash and thump. Knocking over two dining room chairs. Groaning hard, totally humiliated. Huge bobbing erection trembled. **_

_**Bones came running out, fell to her knees in hysterics seeing him flat out entangled in chairs. Tears streaming down her face. He lay still maoning bones crawled on all fours towards him, sobbing with laughter. **_

_**She looked into his face, her hand on his jaw, his eyes closed, she touched his jaw and asked through her chuckles, 'Haaa Are you, haaaa.. ok?'**_

'_**I'm so humiliated Bones…' desperately sadly.**_

'_**Yes you are baby haaa… let me get a camera..' casually.**_

'_**Awwww don't..' he whined like a baby. She kissed him holding her lips to his upside down, sliding her palms over his torso down his belly to his erection. Her giggles still trembled her shoulders.**_

'_**Is he ok..?'**_

'_**That's all you concernd about isn't it?' appalled, she started to giggle again, edged closer to his crown and kissed it softly, he jerked and moaned. **_

'_**Let me kiss you all better baby..'**_

'_**Be gentle.. My back hurts..'**_

'_**Awww.. Poor Boothy.. ' she licked her lips slipping her mouth over him, pushing her tongue hard against his shalft coming back up with sucktion.**_

'_**Holy hell..that feel sssssoh good Tempe..' he opened his eyes to see her pussy hovering over his mouth. His hands went to her perfect arse and caressed. While he had a really good look. Delighting at seeing her for the first time. He lost coherent thought as she did that menouver again, letting her hands join in to pleasure him. **_

'_**Arrhh tempe..'**_

'_**You taste so good Booth.. let me take it from you..'**_

'_**Ohhh God.. Been so long Tempe…' he moaned a little her mouth was magic, incredibly soft and warm, and that tongue was playing wrapping around him and laving delicious patterns over him. **_

'_**I know baby.. Hold on to something.. gonna blow your mind..' Booth gripped her arse and pulled her down on to his mouth, she snapped up her head with a groan of her own.**_

'_**Booth please don't.. distracting lover.. gotta concentrate on you for a while kay..?'**_

_**He rubbed his tongue into her once for good measure and removed it, kissing her clit softly. 'Okay.. But later gotta have my fill..'**_

'_**yeah looking forward to it..' she groaned, settled back up with her hips but giving him a lovely eyefull as she pleasured him sensesless, he watche dher ooze, and rove her arse around over his face. 'God Tempe fucking amazing.. So wanna suck that pretty clit your pussy is so beautiful' her core clenched at his words and she gasped softly, suckling him gently. He was teetering dangerously. Her hands masterful, her tongue and mouth doing thing to him he had never experienced before. He trembled as she continued at a steady but non rushing speed. Alternating her techniques assaulting him from every conceivable angle his shalf pulsed and heat radiated from him. Bones was humming oozing more and more natural lubrication he watched transfixed he had never seen this close up and was entranced, mesmerised by her sweet pussy.**_

_**She let him orgasm twice before she drew him to the clif top. He felt like he was flying, dieing, falling. His palms squeezing and massaging her butocks and thighs, desperate to taste what she was offering only several inches from his lips her aroma filling him making him loose control his legs trembled and flexed, his lungs struggled to get enough air. Lights began to flicker across his feld of vision. He groaned, panted cried out several times, for clemency but she didn't stop. She was not kidding when she warned him to hold on to something. He felt alien and utterly controlled by her, out of control and loved it.**_

_**Bones roamed over his body to face him between his legs nudged them wider gently with her knees, she wet her fingers in her own juice and slipped them slowly into his anus, right onto his sweet spot and massaged.**_

_**Booths head came up in shock of his delirium looking into her face serene. 'Fuck! Tempe! Jesus! Fuck!' his short sharp words each followed by a huff of air from his lungs. He had never experienced this before and it was the most blissful sensation ever, his passion topped out,**_

_**She gripped the base of his shaft and a ball, her tongue rubbed his notch. He growled. This was like nothing on this planet. He convulsed, his shoulders twisting hands gripping the rug beside him, and one on her shoulder. Contorting, in agony, with the powerful coil she had tightened within him. She slipped her mouth over him all the way to the back of her throat relaxing the gag reflex and he imploded and erupted, cring out in torturous ecstasy. **_

_**She had blown his mind. Totally fucked it up. He didn't know if he was sitting standing or laying, felt suspended in mid air, quivering, sobbing. Barely hearing her groaning at the delicious eruption that was smooth, warm and slippng down her throat, she retreated her orgasm. This was for him not her, generous to a fault in the bedroom. He was a sight, a vision of total abandonment. He jerked, almost fitting with it shocking force, thrashing with the power of the bliss she had unleashed. He felt himself slipping from consciousness.**_

_**Bones rode out his orgasm with him, caressing his glands, smoothing his scrotum, then up to his belly pushing the blood flow back up to his chest with a firm palm. He felt the recoil of the blood and felt his heart beat again. His brain starting to function again. It took an age for him to settle, and his moaning to subside.**_

_**She rested, lay gently over but to the side of him, kissing his cheek softly caressing his abs idely, while he recovered slowly. She could see his eyes relaxing the massive dose of hormones releast from his pituary gland, were having there desired effect he was dropping off to sleep. She toed the throw from the couch and pulled it over them. They lay napping for a while. **_

_**Booth woke with a start, alone, he looked to the left then the right towards the fire blazing with the stocking still unopened on the harth. The chairs he had unceremoniously knocked flying were righted, and a throw lay over his body. He suddenly remembered what he had experienced. Time seemed suspended he wasn't back to normal he was sure. The caster sugar was gone too. A pillow sweetly placed under his head. **_

_**He thought his dick was in Arlington somewhere he couldn't feel it, which was a little scary. He lifted the throw and had a look. He dropped his head back to the cushion in releif. When he did, bones was stood over him, wrap on, looking ravishing with a sweet smile on her face hands in her pockets. **_

'_**Hey you..' she grinned charmingly, her voice soft.**_

'_**Hey..' he said not daring to chance his legs she knelt down and softly kissed his lips then whispered, **_

'_**How good am I?' with a cheeky smile. He started to laugh weakly. **_

_**No words Tempe.. You should come with a warning stamped on your arse..'**_

'_**Haaa.. This is true.. Come on I've made floater coffee's..'**_

'_**Hey hang on..where you off to so sharpish?'**_

'_**Sorry nervous..' he rolled and knealt up holding her face.**_

'_**Why?' concerned.**_

'_**Cos.. I hope you like your presents..that's all..'**_

'_**awww Tempe.. Bones.. You know the best thing you've given me?'**_

'_**Fellatio?'**_

'_**haaa nooo.. You.. 'Us' being with you has been the best Christmas 'ever' unriveled.. ' seriously.**_

'_**Yeah?' cutely touched by his beautiful Smokey chocolate eyes.**_

'_**Yeah.. I wish I could spend every one with you..' her eyes sparkled and she leant in kissing him tenderly.**_

'_**Thank you Booth.. That means so much..'**_

'_**So.. my dick is still attached I had to check.., coffee's made and we have gifts to open..life is real good..'**_

'_**Life is just 'frigging' perfect… Oooo one thing..'**_

'_**Yeah Bones?' he got up held her firm and close. She swallowed and looked into his eyes seriously.**_

'_**This may sound rather crude.. But I just 'have' to tell you.. When you came in me.. Something happened to me..'**_

'_**Kaaay what Tempe..?'**_

'_**your taste.. Essence, was.. Scrumptious, ab..so ..'lutely' luscious.. I'm not gonna be able to live without it..' with sweet sincerity.**_

'_**Tempe? Jesus.. Do you know what you are saying?'**_

'_**Yes.. I spent the last hour thinking processing..but I think we should be honest don't you..?'**_

'_**Definitely.. **_

'_**Is it ok that I told you that?'**_

'_**Yees.. I'm totally flattered.. Humbled.. And very happy right now..' his eyes flared, she kissed his lips again, then he kissed her properly, holding her possessively.**_

'_**So.. We're good?'**_

'_**The 'best' Bones..' rubbing her back. **_

'_**Excellent.. Want your flaoter?'**_

'_**Bring it on..' cheerfully, his heart racing again. **_

_**They sat on the rug wrapped up in robes, crossed legged with brandy laced coffees beside them. Stockings on there laps, lights dimmed and Christmas tree twinkling perfectly in the corner. Silly excited smiles on there faces.**_

'_**Kay.. First one out, watch, then the other unwraps and watches…'**_

'_**Got it..' she said 'You first.'**_

'_**No you..'**_

'_**Haa together'**_

'_**right.. Wait..some of this stuff is silly..'**_

'_**Yeah I know Booth..' placatingly.**_

'_**Excellent..go!'**_

_**They giggled and chuckled at the clap to find keys alarm, mad socks, dodgy tie, silly santa shaped chocolates, which they munched quickly. Jazz Cd, DVD of sporting cock ups and comic subscription. A bag of coffee beans from the arse of a cat. All manor of silly stuff. Which they giggled at hugged and kissed thank yous over. Bones was utterly delighted by the gift of naming her own star, she thought that uttery romantic and sweet.**_

'_**You can write your name in the stars Bones.. Silly but fun..' he grined please she was delighted with her bits. 'Right.. Oooo.. Proper pressy I got two for ya.. Possibly three.. But we'll see..' she giggle intrigued as he picked up his gifts for her, she picked hers up too.**_

'_**Kay..firstly this one, this is from Parker and me.. '**_

'_**Lovely..'**_

'_**He choose it.. ' she unwrapped the book, and gasped softly so touched. It was a first addition of 'the Origin of Species by Darwin. Authenticated and boxed in a oak cask. She was gob smacked. Booth giggled cutely. 'I checked you didn't have a copy..'**_

'_**Booth? Your crazy.. This is so 'rare' how did you..' flabbergasted.**_

'_**Well I'm the ludite.. So he did the fancy finding on the web.. He's so smart that little man.. only arrived two days ago from Cambridge England.. Cool eh?' he said softly reflectively. **_

'_**Oh Booth..thank you.. Thank you so much I shall treasure it..' she was over him in a second, making him rock her hard in his arms. 'And my purfume you've been silly..'**_

'_**Nah.. Don't metion it.. Just to see you smile woman..'**_

'_**Lover? Your gonna make me cry..'**_

'_**Haa.. ' he gave her a little push on the shoulder. Delighted this was going very well.**_

'_**Okay you open this one from me..' she handed him a small envelope tied with ribbon. He looked puzzled and smile excitedly at her, she giggled sweetly. He opened the envelope and pulled out a photo turned it over and it was of a 50 inch plasma screen surround sound all bangs and whistles top of the range TV/DVD/Blueray/CD. His jaw dropped and the air left his lungs. Looking up to her. She grinned madly then laughed.**_

'_**Just need to ring the number on the back and they come and install it pronto..'**_

'_**Tempe?? Fucking woman! Your mad! For me?'**_

'_**Yeah well your always..whahhaaa!' he had leaped over her and was kissing her frantically, roaming over her like and mad man, her face wet with his kiss trails as she laughed hysterically at his obvious delirium. They kissed French rolling around on the floor for a little till she said seriously curious,**_

'_**Oooo what's that?' cheeily flaring her eyes at him.**_

'_**haa a stiffy Bones..'**_

'_**Excellent..I didn't break it after all?'**_

'_**Haaa no apparently not.. You want it now?'**_

'_**Haa. Not right now lover.. Want that tongue somewhere warm and wet first..'**_

'_**Bones?? You're a naughty girl, gonna have to spank ya..'**_

'_**Really?' excitedly.**_

'_**Haaa behave…maybe later..'**_

'_**Yes your right.. Pressy's Where are my diamonds?' he looked amused dropped his head kissed her sternum. **_

'_**Thanks Bones truly awesome present..way too good for me..'**_

'_**Shut up you idiot..' they sat up again. **_

'_**Right diamonds..' he waved his hand over the two remaining presents deciding which one to give her. She shuved his shoulder playfully. He giggled rocking. 'Here they are Bones..' he handed her a flat beautifully wrapped box.**_

_**His heart pounding his palms sweated as she opened it looking ot him chortling. **_

'_**Oh fuck!' her smile dropped as she saw the navy box embossed with DeBeers on the top left hand side. Her heart stopped. He was urging her to open it quickly his eyes on the box.**_

'_**Booth? What have you done?'**_

'_**Open it woman.. Go on..' urgent to see her face, he looked up just as she opened the box to find a elegant platinum chain adorned with brilliant white three, two carrot diamonds in a drop into the clevage.**_

'_**You said you wanted diamonds Bones…god your easy to buy for..' he added softly. Bones eyes leaked,**_

'_**I was joking Seeley.. This is too much..'**_

'_**Oh don't be mad woman.. Only the best for my girl..' wiping her eyes kissing her still stationary head. **_

'_**Baby you can't..'**_

'_**Shush.. I love you.. Diamonds say it better than any other thing.. except maybe a really good rogering..haaa.. '**_

_**Bones huffed a giggle, shaking her head, **_

'_**they are gorgeous it's a beautiful piece Booth I'm touched sincerely..'**_

'_**I know.. Come on lets look at them on ya..' she took them out of the box and he did up the clasp, running his hand down the drop of diamonds into her clevage.**_

'_**Wow.. Fabulas..take a look..' he nodded towards the mirror over the mantle. She stood and looked, seeing him stand close behind her his hands on her hip looking into her eyes in the refelction.**_

'_**Divine..' she said softly her eyes still leaking. 'You've made me cry Booth..'**_

'_**Good.. ' she spun and grabbed him hard whispering in his shoulder. He held her tight unable to hear what she was muttering. **_

'_**what did you say Tempe?' softly. She took a moment he swore he could feel her tremble in his arms. Then softly without looking at him, said shakily,**_

'_**I was praying..'**_

_**He leant back in stunned amazement, she wiped her eyes.**_

'_**Tempe? You ok?' really concerned, she nodded quickly then kissed him with huge affection and tenderness. Whispering to his lips thank yous.**_

'_**your welcome Bones…my Bones..' she smiled hard taking a deep breath.**_

'_**Last one Booth.. Now before you open it.. It needs some explaining and be patient with me ok?'**_

'_**Sure coarse Bones.. Hey you ok? you look pale..?' they sat back down, she reached for his gift,**_

'_**Yes.. I'm fine..' she wasn't, and he knew it, she handed him the wrapped up catalogue or magazine he wasn't sure. He flicked her a quizzical brow she nodded to him to continue. She shifted on her bottom. Stood and walked away, went to the drinks and poured a large baileys sticking two lumps of ice in it and did the same but scotch for him.**_

_**She could see him half way through opening it, she took a deep cleansing breath sitting behind him putting the drinks down, he stopped as she placed her legs around him as best she could and her arms around his waist placing a hand over his stopping him for going any further. 'What is it Tempe tell me.?'**_

'_**Drink a little scotch.. Your gonna need it..'**_

'_**You scaring me woman..'**_

'_**Scaring myself.. ' he picked up the drink clinked her glass and they each took a sip. Bones put her drink down to wrap herself around him again gently her heart thumping on his back she mused he must feel it.**_

'_**I've.. My books have.. No start again Tempe..' she shook her head, he put a calming hand on hers over his chest. ' don't say anything ok..just listen..' he nodded unable to see her eyes he didn't like that. But her mouth was close to his ear.**_

'_**My accountant.. Has been on at me.. I've got too much liquidity.. So I've been looking for a while and I found something, its not far out…So..I saw this.. I fell in love with it. Bought it.. And have been having it done up for that last month or so.. It's ready, and….' she took a deep breath then said slowly, '.. I'm going after new years..' **_

_**She felt him bristle, she held him firm in her arms trying to see her face his heart stopped and he was dieing. Not letting him turn to look at her she just had to do this without seeing his handsome face.**_

'_**Don't Seeley… just listen 'please'..' he dropped his head and sighed, picking up his scotch and swigged it down. She dropped her head into his neck breathing him in. her eyes watering. She was silent for a few moments.**_

'_**I love you..' she said softly into his ear. He rolled his head clutching her hand to his heart, then why was she going? He felt two emotions contradicting, those three words she would never say, she had said them, meant them, and more unbelievably, she had said them to him, chosen him. Second, she was leaving him. The tears fell and panic pushed bile to his throat so he let loose,**_

'_**Don't leave me Tempe.. God don't, I'll 'die', don't 'please' Baby I love you.. Don't go 'please', stay with me Oh god.. Where you going? Oh shit Tempe anything I'll do anything to have you don't go.. .' he sobbed she could see his tears dropping onto the paper. She shook her head he didn't understand. His head rolling into hers. She held him so tightly while he rambled,**_

'_**Open it Seeley..open it..' squeezing him hard, 'It's okay lover, my sweet, sweet Seeley..' **_

_**He tore the paper roughly, distraught thinking she was sailing off to some island alone, or going abraod to some distant fucking land never to be seen again to dig up bones.**_

_**He stilled, finding a brouchure of a private house in exclusive grounds swimming pool, master suite, study, triple garage, five bed four bath, huge lounge game room, gym, a few acres small lake the whole works. It was spectacular. She gave him a few minutes to look through it.**_

'_**It's 'gorgeous' Bones.. Beautiful.. It really is top class Bones..It suits you..' sincerely she did have immaculate taste, he wiped his eyes, taking a breath ragged and tried to calm himself. 'When are you going?'**_

'_**Seeley? It's in Arlington twenty minutes drive..' his back straightened a little, turning his head a little, 'I'm moving is all.. And.. I want you to come with me..' she gave softly her voice waivering.**_

'_**You want me to live here?…with you?'**_

'_**Yes.. 'very' much, but I'll understand completely if..' she didn't get the next words out as he got up, pulled her up and lifted her above his head with a huge beaming smile. She wrapped her legs around him hands on his shoulders. Her enigmatic smiled threatened.**_

'_**Tempe.. My Bones.. Yes.. Thank you for your courage and loving me .. Yes..' her grin wided to a bright eyes twinkling smile. Brighter than the diamonds around her neck. 'I'd love to 'shack' up with you..'**_

'_**Haaa! Really?'**_

'_**Really, 'really' Tempe..' deadly serious, he looked utterly blown away. She heaved a relaxing sigh,**_

'_**excellent.. 'Your' key? is taped to the back of the brochure…whooop! Haaaa..' he dropped her down his body 'Nice pool for Parker too..' she said staring into his eyes, still wet, he was over come and dropped to his knees buring his head in her stomach. **_

'_**I love you so deep it hurts Tempe..'**_

'_**Me too Seeley.. No ordinary love..' he looked up nodding, he pulled her hands till she knelt in front of him, tucking an errant strand behind her ear, she wiped his eyes. **_

'_**did I do good?' she said cutely, loaded with charm and sweetness.**_

'_**Haaa yeah oh yeah.. So good Bones so good.. ' he reached to the last present taking a breath opened it himself and opened the box looking at it. With a smile to her and it. **_

'_**I know you'll not .. But.. I don't care.. I'm a traditionalist you see.. So.. I want to, no.. I would be honour ..shit, crap.. amoeba!.. ' twisting his brow at his ineloquence,**_

'_**Seeley? ask me..' he snapped his eyes to her, she looked so serene and gorgeous he swallowed. She knew what it was, it wasn't difficult to investigate, on his knees, small ring box in his hand, more DeBeers diamonds threatened.**_

'_**Be with me forever?' turning the box arround to show her the engagement ring. It was absolutely gorgeous, a rock indeed. She held back her excitement she adored it instantly.**_

_**She grinned and said softly a wrinkle on her brow, 'As what?'**_

'_**Haaa my.. Wife?' nervously.**_

'_**I'll think about marrying you.. ok.. yes.. Thank you.. ' he looked floored, his jaw dropping never had he thought she would marry, especially him.**_

'_**Seriously?' he had to check he wasn't dreaming. And that her mind melting fellatio had messed with him so bad he was still in la-la land.**_

'_**Haa yes baby..' kissing his lips. She took the ring from the box kissed it and handed it to him, he looked stunned but elated, she gave him her hand as he slipped it on. She smiled sweetly at him then the ring, her shoulders dropping in relief,**_

'_**ARRRRRHHH!!' she yelled in his face shocking the crap out of him. He jolted his head back utterly confused but charmed.**_

'_**I'm getting married!! To My 'SEELEY!' …' then stilled, her smile dropping, 'Holy fuck..' looked suddenly terrified, changed again, then ran around the sofa a fair lick delirious, making booth catch her sling her over his shoulder and march her off to the bedroom mumbling, 'You'll be the death of me woman..' calmly, shaking his head at her mad ranting and antics.**_

'_**Haaa ' smacking his arse as if playing the drums, so excited. **_

_**Booth put her down on the bed and pulled off her robe, 'Brace yourself woman.. Cunnilingus of 'epic' proportions coming your way..'**_

'_**HAAA! Bring it on 'big' boy., fiancé?.' he stilled mid prowl, grinned wide, **_

'_**Oh Tempe.. We're gonna be 'so' good together…forever' she nodded fast grinning hard. As he eased her legs open, waggling his brows, she huffed a chuckle, he licked her from hole to clit groaned and she whimpered a deep feral rumble, her hips following his tongue to keep contact to his awesome warm tactile tongue. Then rubbed her clit slightly and suckled.**_

'_**Holy Mother.. I'm in trouble..' she gushed suddenly gripping his head with her palms, arching viciously. Booth chuckled**_

_**Booth had indeed an amzing tongue, he pleasured her thoroughly, delicate and soft to start making love to her pretty pussy. Then giving her more taking her further than any lover had bothered with. Penetrating her with his tongue, then fingers, drove her insane, she thrashed, gasped and lost all control of her genius mind. **_

_**Sex with Seeley Booth her fiancé, was gonna be a challenging prospect, to keep her brain in working order. He was a master of oral pleasure. She had never felt so ecstatic, divine and loved. **_

_**Two multi climaxes tore, ripped through her, splitting her wide at the seems, Booth pumped his shaft and came twice with her, unable to withstand just giving her head. He had to find relief, shooting his cum into his palm and amazed when she grabbed his palm and smeared his essence over her breasts, gritting her teeth, grinning at him. 'Baby.. Yes oh Seeley.. So fucking good,..' he massaged the first palm full into her full breasts and nipples. **_

_**She was addictive and mesmeric. He couldn't keep his eyes off her and the way she writhed and squeezed him, rode him with abandon, cuming over and cover on his tongue, Booth tasted her sweet cum, jasmine, apple pie, and his succulent Bones tasted exquisite. She was all he needed to sustain his life. He knew then and there, he was spoiled, ruined for anyone else. And didn't care. She was his Bones and he was the luckiest man in several universes. **_

_**The second time she lost her mind over and over under his mastery he pumped again cumming with her grunting, she grabbed his hand again.**_

'_**Lover? Hand baby..' she managed through her delirium, he offer her his palm and she licked and sucked it clean, going stratospheric again. His elixir her own addition. Booth thought it was the sexiest thin he had ever witnessed. He was exhausted, as was she, but couldn't help himself and continued at a slower pace to give her more and more. But Bones was quivering, sweating, covered in his cum and dripping, her clit and core protesting her mind screamed, stop for the love of god stop. Enough.**_

_**Bones tried to pull his mouth off, he was insatiable. Eating her out time and time again, he muttered he was addicted obsessed with her elixir. He was dripping wet with her juice.**_

'_**Seeley.. No more.. Take pity baby.. Ohmygod..can't any more.. please..' she rolled away closing her legs, still jolting and jarring with the system overload. Was this what it felt like? How he had felt when she had done this to him? No wonder she mused, he was terrified his cock may have blown off, she thought her clit may have melted away. Be irrevocably damaged. **_

_**Booth crawled up her body kissing his way. A she trembled, quiverd with the flush of hormone suging through her nervous system. Booth wrapped himself around her. French kissed her tasting each other in a hugely arousing concoction. They broke the kiss exhausted, he pulled up the covers spooning her and they slept.**_

_**Booth woke to an empty bed and the sound of her singing white Christmas in the shower, the door to her en suite ajar. He giggled rolled and stepped towards the door. He lean ton the door frame, watching her shower, she looked stunning there shining and slippery, covered in suds which seemed to cling to her body not wanting to leave her. She rinsed her hair again smoothed it out and stood still opened her eyes looking at her ring, he saw the huge smile creep across her face, she dipped her head to the right, kissed the ring and turned,**_

'_**Arrh! Haaaa! You bugger.. Foyerist are we?' stepping from the shower, he handed her a towel. Jumping a little not hearing him enter. **_

'_**Your so 'gor..gious ' Tempe..' he wrapped himself around her. She kissed his neck holding her towel between them. 'Love ya Seeley..' looking up to his eyes.**_

'_**Feels good to say it Bones doesn't it?'**_

'_**God yeah.' with a rushing gush of breath in agreement. Kissing him again. He nodded kissing her nose softly. **_

'_**I feel fantastic Booth.. You were, wonderful.. A maestro.. Blew. My. Mind. I found 'peace' Seeley.. And that is a rare treat.. for a genius..'' she gave a little pout, as he nodded understanding, drying her off tenderly as he listened. '..I rarely shut this thing off..' pointing to her skull, meaning her mind. It was always processing, several different puzzles or running to do list and finding conclusions.**_

'_**Closest thing to paradise I've ever felt.. I humbly, sincerely thank you..' she gave seriously stroking his jaw pecking his lips warmly.**_

'_**Oh.. Tempe.. Anytime ok? Anytime.. fiancé..' he finished with a sweet grin. She chuckled nodding and squeezed him. They held close for a while. **_

'_**Bones?'**_

'_**Yes Booth..' sensibly.**_

'_**Let me shower then. lets make love..' sweetly, drying her hair with another towel.**_

'_**You up to it? We kinda pulled all the stops out last night?' looking back up to him. **_

'_**I've never wanted you more.. ' he said calmly, she nodded**_

'_**Let me prepare.. Take your time Seeley..'**_

'_**Tempe? You don't have too..' touched by her wanting to please him so much. It wasn't arrogance but love she wanted to show him.**_

'_**No please Seeley I can make this so special for us.. 'Please' let me?' she pleaded a little. He grinned wide.**_

'_**Want another present?' he asked casually. She looked perplexed at him, he looked away, dropped to his knees and dried her legs. Trying to hide his smirk and secret.**_

'_**Booth? No more presents..' mildly chastising, he stroked her necklace into her cleavage.**_

'_**Oh I think you'll like this one..'**_

'_**Haaa I've 'loved' them all Booth..' she pulled him up to look into his eyes. He looked sneaky and she turned her head narrowing her eyes at him. Chuckling.**_

'_**Good this isn't a 'thing' or an object.. It's..' he paused to think, and tease, **_

'_**What?' she shoved his shoulder her grin returning sweetly. **_

'_**A revelation, a gift for us both..' he said cryptically.**_

'_**Intrigued go on..' she wrapped the towel fastening it around her torso. Booth leant back to the wall hands taking hers and he pulled her close, peering into her eyes.**_

'_**Brace yourself woman..'**_

'_**Oh shit you weren't a woman once were you?' looking appalled.**_

'_**HAAA! What??! No! you crazy cow! HAAA!'**_

'_**Haaa oh thank god.. That's a relief..' she relaxed Booth giggled to a to a sweet smile kissing her lips shaking his head a little.**_

'_**I 'am' a virgin.. Of sorts.. ' bones jerked her head back utterly thrown for a second. He continued with his own enigmatic smile teasing his lips.**_

'_**For the last two years Tempe.. Since I found out about you.. I've been practising.. And got fairly good.. I think..' **_

'_**At what?' confused.**_

'_**Tempe? My beautiful Bones, I'm a Taoist virgin..' he let the revelation hang. He saw her eyes flick around his face, then the revelation reveal and registered. **_

'_**Holy hell.. Really?' her grin grew impossibly wide. **_

'_**Yeah.. Just for 'you' Tempe.. I've saved myself for you..'**_

'_**Ooooh Seeley..' she slipped into his arms, and kissed him, deep, slow, and seductively. **_

'_**That's .. I mean the 'most' remarkable, gift you could have given me.. Both of us.. You've overwhelmed Seeley..' her eyes sparkled with tears and fell softly onto her cheeks. Moved to tears by his tenderness and kindness. **_

'_**Your welcome Baby.. Give me twenty minutes to prepare.. And bathe for you.. Then we should make love.. As equals in everything..' she nodded on his chest, squeezing him so hard it almost hurt.**_

_**She pleasured him, he her, till they were, about to pass out from exhaustion, they found so much about each other. That they were indeed made for each other. When he first entered her body with his, they both muttered. 'Home..' finding a part of themselves in each other. **_

_**The colossal final rapture which burned their hearts and fused them together for several remarkable moments. They experienced a sensation so pure and clear that they clung wept and becoming a single entity inhabiting the same space. In the same instant. **_

'_**Seeley?' she sat impaled over his lap lotus in the middle of their bed, panting, he rested his head in her neck, just as exhausted. Holding one another.**_

'_**Yeah Tempe'**_

'_**that was.. '**_

'_**I know'**_

'_**I've never.'**_

'_**Me neither.'**_

'_**We were..'**_

'_**God yes..'**_

'_**Haaaa! Finish a bloody sentence Booth..haaa.'**_

'_**Can't, too..'**_

'_**Knackered..?'**_

'_**Yes..' **_

'_**Did you use '**_

'_**No?'**_

'_**Oh..'**_

'_**aren't you?'**_

'_**No'**_

'_**Oh'**_

'_**Haaaa.. Gotcha..haaa'**_

'_**Bones? Gonna get a spank..'**_

'_**Promises, promisise..'**_

'_**Haa..'**_

'_**My ring and neclace are stunning darling, thank you..'**_

'_**Awww glad you like..'**_

'_**I don't like, I 'love' Baby..'**_

'_**Love it when you call me that..'**_

'_**I know.'**_

'_**I'm so elated.. And smelly..'**_

'_**Yeah you are.. 'Ouch!..' she pinched his nipple for that.**_

'_**Come on quick shower, snow ball fight, build a snow man in our new garden..' flaring her eyes.**_

'_**Love you Tempe.. My Bones..'**_

'_**Love ya too.. always..'**_

_**Bones sat at her desk working on her computer, as Ange came in poking her head around the door, **_

'_**You didn't ring madam I'm..' Ange began annoyed. Bones didn't look to her but just held up her hand with the ring on, waggling it. **_

_**Then looked up smiling as Ange said weakly, the colour draining from her cheeks 'Hoolee..' she Ange dropped to the floor in a heap. Bones rushed to her aid.**_

'_**Ange? Ange?' smacking her face, 'Oh for the love.. Ange..?' another smack, Ange came round looking oggle eyed. Bones lifted her head flapping air to her face. **_

'_**What's going on?' Booth said striding in confidently, helping Bones with Ange to get her onto a chair. **_

'_**God knows I showed her my ring and she went down like a sack of carrots..' simply.**_

_**Booth chortled, 'Spud bones, sack of 'spuds'..'**_

'_**Hooo sorry lover.' she kissed him softly over the head of the waking Ange who on seeing them smile and kiss, drifted off again, slunk to the floor off the chair. They watched, giggled leaving her there.**_

'_**We got a case Bones..'**_

'_**Sure I'll get my kit..'**_

'_**Meet you in the car..'**_


End file.
